El hombre más atractivo del Mundo
by Adeabril
Summary: Ryoga tenía la peor de las suertes, pero, seguía siendo noble. Por eso, mientras vagaba por las montañas y se encontró nuevamente con ese anciano que había dibujado una ridícula marca en su estómago… volvió a ser amable con él. Pero no esperaba que el viejo que le diera un nuevo agradecimiento… La marca que lo haría irresistible a las mujeres, ¿Estaría Ryoga listo para algo así?
1. Chapter 1

El hombre más atractivo del Mundo

Ryoga tenía la peor de las suertes, pero, seguía siendo noble. Por eso, mientras vagaba por las montañas y se encontró nuevamente con ese anciano que había dibujado una ridícula marca en su estómago… volvió a ser amable con él.

Pero no esperaba que el viejo que le diera un nuevo agradecimiento… La marca que lo haría irresistible a las mujeres, ¿Estaría Ryoga listo para algo así?

(Ranma-chan x Ryoga) (Akane x Shinnosuke) (Otras)

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Hibiki Ryoga estaba perdido como siempre… había caminado en círculos por horas, solo que, no se daba cuenta. Extrañaba a Blanquinegro y le parecía extraño no haberlo visto hace varios días…

Estaba cansado de tanto caminar y vio que estaba oscureciendo. Era mejor armar su tienda y sentarse a descansar. Hacía mucho que no pasaba por el dojo Tendo. Deseaba con todo el corazón volver a ver a Akane, pero sabía que no era el momento apropiado.

Ranma y ella habían "pospuesto" indefinidamente su compromiso. Todo era culpa de Ranma, lógicamente. Ranma había llegado demasiado lejos con Shampoo –por una poción según él- Y Akane los había descubierto. Bajo un encantamiento o sin él aquello le parecía imperdonable y por eso había jurado que no se casaría con Ranma a pesar de amarlo.

El menor de los Saotome había aceptado la decisión. Estaba molesto porque esa niña engreída nunca escuchaba sus explicaciones y estaba harto de que lo culparan por cosas de las que no tenía la culpa. Así, por orgullo Ranma y Akane habían pospuesto su bosa y su compromiso hasta que los ánimos se calmaran.

Ryoga estaba feliz por eso… -O al menos eso quería creer-. Si Akane había roto el compromiso por ella misma, significaba que al fin podría prestarle atención, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ranma. Tal vez lo detestaba, era su rival, siempre se burlaba de él y le coqueteaba sin descaro cuando era una chica, pero lo consideraba un amigo. Imaginaba que ahora debía estar sufriendo mucho. Por ello, era mejor no aparecer como un oportunista… Ya había esperado a Akane todos estos años. No le importaba esperar unos días más.

Se encontraba tranquilo observando su fogata al intemperie cuando una voz le asustó…

\- Muchacho ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuánto has crecido! Veo que ahora eres mucho más fuerte – dijo la misteriosa voz. Ryoga frunció el ceño. Él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba…

\- ¡USTED! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA DESPUÉS DEL DAÑO QUE ME CAUSÓ! – gritó zarandeándolo de un lado a otro

\- Yo solo quería agradecerte por la comida que me diste aquella vez… ¡No seas tan malo! – respondió tratando de calmar la furia de Ryoga

\- Esa estúpida marca que me hizo en el estómago me causó muchos problemas y humillaciones – refunfuñó molesto

\- Pero te convertiste en un hombre fuerte… -

\- Si, pero no me gusta que las cosas se me den tan fáciles. Me gusta derrotar a mis enemigos con mi propia fuerza- dijo Ryoga pero el extraño anciano había desaparecido. Cuando el Hibiki lo encontró con la mirada, este estaba revisando su mochila en busca de comida - ¡OIGA QUE CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! – gritó dándole un coscorrón

\- Tengo mucha hambre… han pasado días desde mi última comida – Ryoga le miró con fastidio. Ya sabía lo que pasaría… ese anciano acabaría con su comida como la última vez, pero no podía dejarlo así. Su consciencia no se lo permitía…

Como predijo el viejo terminó todas sus provisiones.

\- Sigues siendo un joven muy generoso – dijo el anciano satisfecho – Debo agradecértelo –

\- No es necesario – respondió el Hibiki recordando lo mal que habían salido las cosas la última vez – Debo irme ahora…

\- Llevas mucha prisa… ¿Irás a ver a tu novia? – Ryoga se tensó y sonrió torpemente

\- No tengo novia – dijo sintiendo lástima por sí mismo mientras intentaba mantener la mueca a la que llamaba sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… Eres un hombre muy solitario que busca el amor –

\- Pues sí. Escuche no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero debo irme… necesito comprar más comida o seré yo el que muera de hambre… Hasta pronto – terminó de decir y se dispuso a caminar

El anciano esperó que Ryoga le diera la espalda y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pluma gigante que siempre llevaba consigo. El Hibiki se desmayó y quedó tendido en el suelo…

\- No te preocupes… esta vez te mostraré mi agradecimiento con algo que sí te funcionará – dijo para si mismo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pluma roja más pequeña – La marca del amor te ayudará a encontrar a tu futura esposa… Ya lo verás –

El hombre subió la camisa del Hibiki y comenzó a pintarle nuevamente el estómago. Cuando hubo acabado, le acomodó las ropas para que Ryoga no notara lo que había sucedido y le dejó una carta dentro de la mochila con instrucciones.

Esa marca iba a cambiar la solitaria vida de ese joven y al fin habría pagado su deuda. Sonrió al pensar en lo bueno que sería para el muchacho ese dibujo en su estómago y se marchó.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoga despertó con un infernal dolor de cabeza. Estaba de cara en el suelo y respiró un poco de tierra. Irritado se levantó lo mejor que pudo. No recordaba lo que había sucedido, ni tampoco haber hablado con el anciano.

Imaginó que en la oscuridad se había golpeado con algo… o que alguien le había atacado. Revisó su mochila –sin ver la carta- y se dio cuenta de que su comida no estaba.

\- Debieron atacarme una banda de ladrones – susurró – Que más da… la próxima vez los haré picadillo – dijo colocándose la mochila y emprendiendo su camino a Nerima. Era extraño que los ladrones le hubiesen robado la comida y no el dinero, pero él no le dio mayor importancia.

Tenía mucha hambre y no le quedaban provisiones… era mejor encontrar un sitio para comer. Mientras avanzaba por las calles comenzó a darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres le observaban y hablaban entre ellas.

Se sintió incómodo y aceleró su paso.

Una multitud de mujeres iba siguiéndole a una distancia razonable. Ryoga se sonrojó y trató de apurarse cada vez más… No se dio cuenta y ya estaba corriendo…. Las mujeres le seguían y le pedían una cita con él.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – se preguntó el Hibiki escapando lo mejor que podía. Dobló en una esquina tratando de perderlas y en eso vio un restaurante de panes japoneses abierto.+

No lo pensó dos veces y entró en el lugar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio pasar a la horda de mujeres locas de largo. Respiró agitado… Al fin estaba a salvo.

\- Oh, vaya Ryoga, eres tú… no esperaba verte por aquí – dijo una irritante voz familiar.

\- Ranma… - susurró volteando. El pelinegro estaba comiendo con Ukyo. "Ese idiota solo empeora las cosas en vez de hacer las paces con Akane" – pensó viéndolo con fastidio. En ese momento, hizo contacto visual con la chica de la espátula.

Ella lo miraba de forma extraña, sonrojada. Esto era extraño… ¿Acaso le estaba confundiendo con Ranma? El pelinegro notó de inmediato las atenciones de Ukyo a Ryoga y se puso un poco celoso. Le gustaba ser el único centro de atención femenino.

\- Ryoga… te ves muy bien hoy – dijo ella acercándose y tomándole del brazo. El Hibiki se sonrojó torpemente e intentó zafarse pero la chica era muy fuerte…

\- Oye Ukyo… mis panes se están quemando – habló Ranma pero ella lo ignoró. Él se irritó más todavía y le dio una mirada fulminante a Ryoga

\- Em… yo… - El colmilludo no sabía como reaccionar ante las atenciones de la chica. No negaba que era muy hermosa, pero esto era tan repentino… sin contar que su corazón solo era de Akane.

\- Oh Ryoga cielo siéntate aquí. Te prepararé los mejores panes japoneses que hayas probado ¡espero que tengas mucha hambre!

\- Pues la verdad si – respondió riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Estaba confundido, pero si ella deseaba cocinarle no se iba a oponer.

Ranma los miraba fastidiado. Odiaba ser ignorado… sobre todo por una de las chicas que decían "amarlo".

\- Será mejor que me vaya – soltó molesto

\- Si Ranma hasta luego – dijo ella volviendo a ignorarlo mientras observaba fijamente a Ryoga que comía feliz todo lo que Ukyo le preparaba. Ranma hizo una mueca y se marchó molesto. No era normal que Ukyo tratara a Ryoga como lo trataba a él…

Adentro, los dos seguían en su particular atmósfera…

\- El cabello largo te queda muy bien Ryoga… me pregunto como no lo noté antes… te ves muy cansado ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos damos un baño juntos? – sugirió ella haciendo que el Hibiki escupiera todo lo que estaba comiendo.

Ranma que seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta casi se ahoga al escuchar eso. ¿Qué le sucedía a Ukyo? Hace solo minutos estaba igual de enamorada de él como siempre… Aquí sin duda había algo extraño…

\- Vamos, no seas tímido… estoy segura de que te agradará – decía ella jalándolo. Ryoga estaba absolutamente rojo y se sujetaba con firmeza a un poste para no dejarse llevar por Ukyo…

\- U-Ukyo… ¿No crees que esto es algo precipitado? – respondía tratando de afirmarse…

\- Claro que no, si vamos a ser una pareja debemos conocernos completamente… Anda ven – insistía ella a punto de convencerlo.

Ryoga era realmente ingenuo y armaba cosas en su mente con mucha facilidad. _"Me pregunto en qué momento se habrá enamorado de mi… No hemos hablado mucho, pero… quizá en el túnel del amor perdido…"_

\- Anda Ryoga suéltate de una vez – Pero cuando el Hibiki iba a ceder Ranma le tomó de la camisa y lo sacó arrastrando de allí y se lo llevó a un lugar solitario…

Ukyo le gritó algo pero ninguno escuchó bien. Mientras iban en el aire, Ryoga se soltó del agarre del Saotome.

\- No me digas que estás celoso Ranma – dijo para hacerlo enojar. Estaban arriba de un techo…

\- Claro que no, solo quiero que me digas en qué momento avanzó tanto tu relación con Ukyo – respondió. Ryoga juntó sus dedos índice rojísimo…

\- Pues no lo sé… No creí que ella estuviera enamorada de mí en secreto – Dijo casi con ternura

\- Aquí sucede algo extraño. Hace cinco minutos Ukyo me pidió a MI me quedara en su casa –

\- Ya veo, estás molesto porque arruiné tus planes con ella – soltó molesto- Veo que eres un descarado Ranma… en lugar de hacer las paces con la dulce Akane… ¡TE VAS CON CUALQUIER OTRA MIENTRAS ELLA SUFRE POR TI! –

\- Pues tú que dices amarla tanto estabas a punto de entrar a la bañera con Ukyo – respondió haciendo que Ryoga se sonrojara de vergüenza.

" _NO PUEDE SER ¡ES CIERTO! …. SOY IGUAL DE DESCARADO QUE RANMA"_ – gritó internamente agarrándose la cabeza. Luego pensó en algo importante…

\- Ella no me quiere. Además yo no soy su prometido – dijo ganando esta discusión. Ranma le miró con recelo.

\- Da igual… tampoco soy su prometido ahora. Deberías estar feliz… Me sorprendes Ryoga, creí que cuando supieras la noticia irías corriendo a tratar de conquistarla.

\- Yo no soy así… pensé en ti – dijo sorprendiendo al Saotome – Creí que estarías mal por lo que había sucedido… pero veo que no. Quizás vaya a buscar a Akane después de todo…

\- No te atrevas cerdo apestoso – respondió para atacarle. Ryoga le esquivó con facilidad y volvieron a estar en la calle. Justo cuando Ranma le iba a dar un golpe decisivo, una ancianita le lanzó agua…

El puño de Ranma-chan quedó a milímetros del rostro del Hibiki que esperaba la fuerza del impacto con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron los segundos y nada ocurría… Abrió un ojo lentamente.

Ranma le miraba coquetamente y había abierto los botones de su camisa lo suficiente para causarle a Ryoga una hemorragia nasal.

\- ¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso! ¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE! – le gritó dándole la espalda para no mirarlo, pero de la nada sintió como Ranma le abrazaba desde atrás apegándole los pechos desvergonzadamente.

Ryoga se erizó por completo.

\- ¡QUIERES SOLTARME! – gritó nuevamente empujándola con brusquedad. "La chica" le miró triste…

\- Ryoga ¿por qué me tratas así? – Preguntó con los ojos llorosos - ¿Tan fea soy? – Él había visto esos ojos y había escuchado esas palabras manipuladoras tantas veces que no caería otra vez,

\- NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS TRUCOS SUCIOS RANMA, PELEA DE UNA VEZ – dijo poniéndose en guardia pero la chica se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como un Koala abraza un árbol - ¡QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE! ¡SUELTAME! – insistía tratando de quitársela de encima pero Ranma era muy fuerte.

" _¿Qué demonios les pasa a las mujeres el día de hoy?_ " – pensó confundido mientras trataba por todos los medios de liberarse del "abrazo" de la pelirroja.

\- Ryoga… eres tan guapo – dijo ella jugando con el cabello de Hibiki para terminar robándole un beso.

El colmilludo se quedó de piedra. No… por todos los cielos… ¡No otra vez! No era suficiente con que Ranma le hubiese robado su primer beso, ahora también tenía que quitarle el segundo.

\- Que dulce eres – soltó Ranma tratando de besarle otra vez pero Ryoga logró zafarse quién sabe cómo y salió corriendo de allí.

Necesitaba estar solo para procesar todo eso. Si este era otro truco de Ranma esta vez no le tendría compasión. Estaba harto de él y de la forma en cómo jugaba con sus sentimientos cuando se convertía en chica.

La última vez había entendido que la persona que lo besó era un espíritu que tomó el cuerpo de Ranma, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era así. Él mismo había visto como el pelinegro se transformaba en chica… no había duda de que era el Ranma original.

No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Había corrido tanto y con tal desesperación que se encontraba nuevamente a las afueras de la ciudad. O al menos eso pensaba él. En realidad solo estaban en un pequeño bosque detrás de la escuela Furinkan, donde antaño habían asistido Ranma y Akane.

Se sintió un poco más calmado en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza. No sabía por dónde comenzar a pensar. Ukyo era una chica muy bonita… y cocinaba muy bien. De seguro sería una magnífica esposa… de la nada se sonrojó. Ella parecía quererlo mucho. No lo aceptaba aún, pero quizá su destino estaba con ella.

Y luego… estaba ese estúpido beso de Ranma. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el Saotome había tratado de convencerlo de que él era su prometida, novia, admiradora o lo que fuera. En ese momento, una idea cruzó la mente de Ryoga…

"Quizás hizo todo eso porque…yo… ¿le gusto?" – puso una evidente cara de asco al imaginarse como pareja de ese idiota y trató de seguir pensando en Ukyo, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo alguien le abrazó por la espalda…

\- Oh Ryoga querido… finalmente te encuentro – No podía ser ¿Cómo lo había encontrado con tanta facilidad si ya no estaba en Nerima?

\- Ranma… suéltame – dijo intentando contenerse, No quería golpearle… y mucho menos comenzar a reaccionar a sus descaradas caricias. La pelirroja lo ignoraba apegándose por completo a él - ¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES! – gritó sosteniéndole fuertemente los brazos para que le dejara en paz

\- No seas tan tímido cielo… yo sé que te agrada estar cerca de mi – un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Hibiki. Necesitaba quitárselo de encima como fuera. En ese momento, Ranma-chan desató su trenza y se sentó sobre el chico que estaba en suelo – No te muevas – le dijo tirando fuertemente su camisa para tratar que quitársela.

Ryoga se opuso pero su camisa salió volando. En ese momento se dio cuenta del dibujo que estaba pintado en su estómago y tuvo un flashback de todo lo que había pasado en la noche.

\- ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO VIEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose de pie e ignorando a Ranma. Este maldito dibujo era peor que el anterior… estaba hecho con tinta roja y la forma era mas o menos asI: ":3"

Era tan humillante…

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho… era evidente que esa nueva inscripción en su torso estaba causando esta reacción en las mujeres. Siendo así, la única forma de deshacerse del acoso persistente de Ranma era logrando que volviera a su cuerpo.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Cómo es que estas cosas tan vergonzosas siempre le ocurrían a él?

\- Ese dibujo en tu estómago te hace ver tan varonil… además tienes un abdomen de acero – dijo la pelirroja recorriendo el torso del Hibiki sin ningún pudor. Ryoga echó humo por las orejas. Se había prometido no hacerlo, pero le dio un golpe a Ranma mandándolo a volar.

Se colocó la camisa nuevamente lo más rápido que pudo y trató de buscar la forma de eliminar esa maldita inscripción de su estómago.

Ese maldito viejo… siempre le traía problemas, pero esta vez había sobrepasado todos los límites. Mientras avanzaba por en medio de los árboles, trataba de pensar…

\- La primera inscripción solo se borró cuando alguien más fuerte me derrotó. Entonces esta inscripción podría borrarse si… si… -Se había quedado en blanco- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé la respuesta! – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Irónicamente la única persona que le había ayudado la primera vez ahora era un peligro mortal… -en teoría-… aunque estaba seguro que Ranma solo actuaba de esa forma cuando era mujer. Si lograba mojarle con agua caliente, es probable dejara de acosarlo y hasta le podría ayudar.

Hizo una fogata y tal como pensó, la chica llegó a buscarlo nuevamente.

\- Querido creí que te habías perdido – dijo abrazándole nuevamente. Ryoga empezaba a irritarse otra vez. Esto era demasiado incómodo para soportarlo. Tal vez era el idiota de Ranma, pero en ese cuerpo tan bien formado era difícil recordarlo…

\- Que tal si te quedas quieta un segundo y cierras los ojos – dijo el Hibiki fingiendo hablar con ternura

\- ¿Es un juego romántico? – preguntó la pelirroja

\- Si, eso mismo… solo cierra los ojos y espera la sorpresa – respondió Ryoga sacando una tetera desde su espalda. Ranma había estirado ligeramente los labios, como esperando un beso. El Hibiki sonrió algo nervioso y por un momento dudó. Una bella chica estaba con él dispuesta a darlo todo por amor… No estaba realmente seguro de querer terminar con eso. Después de todo él jamás había vivido eso… siempre estaba solo contra el mundo, claro sin contar a Blanquinegro.

Recordó quien estaba realmente detrás de ese cuerpo encantador y le echó el agua suavemente. Ranma volvió a ser un hombre por completo. Abrió los ojos confundido y vio a Ryoga frente a él, sonrojado y nervioso…

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó molesto dispuesto a darle una paliza…

\- Ranma, por favor no vuelvas a transformarte en chica cerca de mi – dijo Ryoga en una súplica. Ranma le miró confundido. Muchas veces hacía cosas como mujer que luego no recordaba, o lamentaba…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –

\- Eso no es importante – respondió esquivando la pregunta – Necesito tu ayuda… Ya sé porqué Ukyo actuó tan extraño esta mañana –

\- ¿A si? ¿Al fin vas a revelarme lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?

Ryoga se puso de pie frente a Ranma y se levantó la camisa mostrando el nuevo dibujo en su estómago. Estaba avergonzado, pero el pelinegro era la única persona a la que podía contarle ese secreto. Al menos como hombre…

\- ¡Otra vez volviste a caer en eso!

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY TAN IDIOTA? ESE VIEJO HIZO ESTO MIENTRAS YO ESTABA INCONSCIENTE – repuso molesto

\- ¿Un viejo decrépito te venció?

\- Esperó a que estuviera distraído… el punto es que no sé dónde está y no puedo revertir el maldito efecto de esta cosa – dijo señalándose.

\- Es diferente al anterior… mmm… yo diría que es una inscripción que te hace irresistible a las mujeres – En ese momento la mente de Ranma hizo click. Recién había notado que su camisa estaba abierta y su cabello estaba suelto… - Ryoga, dime que no hice nada vergonzoso mientras estaba convertido en mujer…

-…. – El silencio del Hibiki fue suficiente para Ranma.

\- ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR EL MODO DE QUITARTE ESA COSA! – gritó más preocupado de sí mismo. No soportaría tener en su memoria algún otro tipo de "encuentro" con alguien mientras era manipulado… no otra vez.

Justo después de eso, Ranma se fijó en un papel que sobresalía de la mochila de Ryoga.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo sacando el sobre. Esto no era una de esas típicas cartas de declaración de amor a Akane o alguna de duelo. Era de otra persona…

\- No sé de dónde salió – respondió Ryoga igual de intrigado… la carta decía…

" _ **La marca de la inscripción del hombre más atractivo del mundo. Quien posea la marca será irresistible a cualquier chica soltera que él considere bonita y podrá escoger como esposa a la que ame, pero hay una advertencia. Cuando bese a la mujer que escogió ella revelará sus verdaderos sentimientos después del beso. Si ella lo sigue amando… esa es la destinada a ser su esposa. Si ella vuelve a la normalidad después de besarlo, no era su amor verdadero.**_

 _ **Pd: La marca solo desaparecerá cuando se case con la mujer que el destino escogió como su esposa**_ "

Ryoga abrió los ojos aterrado… Ranma no había vuelto a la normalidad después del beso. Pero… quizás era un error. SI, quizá el viejo estaba equivocado. Solo debía besar a una verdadera mujer y encontrar a la que sería su amor por siempre.

Tal vez esto si sería de ayuda…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Aléjate de Mí

Ranma observó a Ryoga con detenimiento. Parecía que la carta le había afectado más de lo que esperaba… y comenzó a sospechar

\- Oye no me digas que ya besaste a alguien – El Hibiki se tensó. No podía decirle a Ranma la verdad, eso sería demasiado perturbador para ambos.

\- Claro que no idiota, sabes que yo no… - Ranma puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Ryoga comenzó a enfadarse.

\- Es que ¿aún no has besado a nadie? ¿es eso? Uhh si, es eso, es eso… ¡No has besado a nadie! – gritaba el pelinegro en una fastidiosa cancioncita que Ryoga no toleró más.

\- ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! – le dijo dándole un potente coscorrón. Ranma se levantó de inmediato con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- Pues si no has besado a nadie será difícil encontrar a la chica que está destinada a ser tu esposa. Supongo que todo dependerá de ellas… aunque ya me di cuenta de que esa marca las vuelve muy osadas – decía el Saotome en un monólogo.

\- ¿Y qué sucede si la chica que el destino escogió para mí no me gusta? – preguntó Ryoga preocupado. Técnicamente ya sabía que era Ranma-chan la que se había escogido para él. Solo debía confirmarlo… por eso era bueno saber que pensaba su contraparte.

\- La carta decía que solo se sentirán atraídas por ti las chicas que encuentres lindas. Tarde o temprano te empezará a gustar, eso es obvio. Y ya deberías dejar de preocuparte… Creo que esta es la única forma de que alguien tan tímido como tú finalmente encuentre esposa – respondió despreocupado.

" _Tal vez Ranma solo estaba burlándose de mí y quizá solo fingió después del primer beso. Es imposible que otro chico esté destinado a ser mi esposa"_ – pensó recobrando por fin el ánimo.

\- No creo ser capaz de besar a tantas chicas – soltó sonrojado

\- Quizá tengamos suerte y la sea la primera – respondió Ranma sin saber cuan ciertas eran sus palabras – Será mejor que vayamos a casa… aquí puede que te encuentren tus "admiradoras" – dijo con un aire burlón

\- Pero tú… - "Ya no vives con los Tendo" iba a decir, pero midió sus palabras. Eso podía lastimar a Ranma y él no quería que eso pasara. Se quedó en silencio.

\- Ahora vivo con mi madre y mi padre en nuestra casa… aunque mi papá siempre está metido en ese estúpido dojo – soltó molesto. Aún le irritaba lo mal que lo trataron en ese lugar.

\- Mejor vamos a la mía – dijo el Hibiki

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que está? Ah, claro… alguien que camina tanto como tú no lo visualiza… pero si insistes

Ryoga desarmó su tienda y apagó la fogata. Estaba oscuro y le costaba un poco, pero terminó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba. Ranma solo lo miraba en silencio.

A veces sentía lástima de él y se esa vida tan solitaria que llevaba. La maldición Hibiki de la mala orientación siempre le haría perderse y probablemente terminaría igual que sus padres que se veían una vez al año, si tenían suerte. Pobre de la chica que se casara con él. Si no lo acompañaba en sus viajes terminaría muy sola… y Ryoga de seguro engañado.

\- Estoy listo – dijo el Hibiki colocándose su pesada mochila. Solo quería llegar a su casa y tener un poco de tranquilidad. Además extrañaba a Blanquinegro y estaba seguro de que su perrito estaba en casa.

Avanzaron sin mayor prisa. Era obvio que Ryoga estaba nervioso… pero Ranma no entendía muy bien el por qué. De todos modos no iba a preguntarle. Ese cerdo idiota era demasiado emocional y lo irritaba su sentimentalismo.

\- Ranma… - el aludido le miró desde la reja por donde caminaba. La luz de un poste cercano parpadeó - ¿Vas a pedirle perdón a Akane? –

El Saotome no entendía muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta, pero lo sospechaba. El pobre iluso seguía creyendo tener oportunidad algún día con Akane. De verdad que en ocasiones le irritaba su ingenuidad.

\- Te alegrará saber… que jamás le pediré perdón a esa boba – dijo lleno de orgullo. Ryoga le miró frunciendo el ceño

\- Eso no me alegra – soltó de repente haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera. El despistado Hibiki no lo notó y siguió caminando.

Ranma saltó de la reja y lo agarró de la mochila para que dejara de caminar. En verdad que ese chico era un cero a la izquierda…

\- Detente, es por aquí – dijo mientras le empujaba con brusquedad por el camino correcto. Ryoga avanzó en silencio. Iba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos… no se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba el Saotome.

\- Eres muy extraño – agregó con una sonrisilla mientras subía nuevamente al enrejado - ¿No es lo que deseabas? ¿Qué Akane estuviera disponible?... Si no le pido perdón ella estará disponible para siempre porque nadie podría interesarse en esa chiquilla tan fea, excepto alguien despistado y torpe… Si, eres el único que ve algo en esa mujer tan obs… - No logró terminar lo que decía porque Ryoga le lanzó su sombrilla para callarlo.

\- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE AKANE! – le gritó pero Ranma abrió los ojos. Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás – Oh no… ¡¿RANMA ESTÁS BIEN?!

Ryoga se acercó a la orilla del enrejado y vio que la pelirroja era arrastrada por el canal. Maldición, eso si que era tener mala suerte…

\- ESPERA RANMA, YO TE SALVARÉ – dijo y sin tener más opción se lanzó en su rescate. Entró en el agua y P-chan salió en su lugar. Gracias al cielo sabía nadar bien y tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarla de la trenza hasta la orilla…

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo la pelirroja le miró con los ojos más grandes y brillantes que había visto. De inmediato se arrepintió de salvarlo.

\- OH MI QUERIDO RYOGA ME SALVASTE DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA, ERES EL MEJOR, TE ADORO – soltó la pelirroja tomando al cerdito y aprisionándolo contra sus dos grandes pechos. Ryoga sentía que iba a asfixiarse en cualquier momento.

\- Lo lamento cielo, será mejor que te conviertas nuevamente en humano… si eres un cerdito no podrás besarme… lal-laral-laral-lala – P-chan tenía una gota de fastidio en la frente. Había olvidado lo insistente y extraño que podía ser Ranma cuando era una mujer y estaba "enamorado".

Con mucha facilidad, la pelirroja encontró las cosas de Ryoga, incluyendo su ropa y las cargó por si misma, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Querido eres muy fuerte – dijo balanceándose de una lado a otro con la inmensa mochila. Aún llevaba al cerdito en sus brazos. Para sorpresa de Ryoga, Ranma-chan le había llevado a su casa.

"Es como si en el fondo supiera lo que hace… Creí que perdía la memoria cuando estaba en ese estado" – pensó confundido.

\- Ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar… - dijo Ranma entrando a la residencia Hibiki. Sin cuidado arrojó a Ryoga al suelo…

\- CUII CUII – se quejó, pero en realidad pensó que la pelirroja estaba actuando más agresiva… es decir, comenzaba a comportarse como de costumbre. Aquello era extraño. ¿Por qué entonces no desistía de su "amor"?

\- Tranquilo, iré a calentar agua – respondió desapareciendo en la cocina.

A Ryoga le molestaba un poco que Ranma supiera mejor que él donde estaban las cosas en su casa… pero… estar de nuevo en su hogar lo hacía muy feliz. Aunque no hubiera nadie.

Como cerdito, subió las escaleras lo mejor que podía para llegar a su habitación. Llegó exhausto, pero llegó. Hacía mucho que no estaba allí… Sobre su cama había una carta de su mamá… iba a leerla cuando sintió que le caía agua agradablemente tibia sobre la cabeza.

De inmediato se transformó. Ranma le miraba de una manera… confusa

\- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas que con agua caliente me transformo en hombre? – preguntó…

\- Yo sé todo sobre ti cielo, te conozco desde que éramos niños ¿recuerdas?

\- Entonces como es que no recuerdas QUE TÚ TAMBIEN ERES UN HOMBRE Y QUE YO NO ME INTERESO EN NINGÚN HOMBRE – gritó acercándose a ella. "La chica" se puso triste.

\- ¿Te parezco una hombre? – dijo abriendo su blusa mientras lloraba

\- ¡POR FAVOR DEJA DE HACER ESO! – gritó dándole la espalda.

\- Cielo, no debes contenerte… yo daría todo por ti – dijo apegándose a su espalda nuevamente. En ese momento, Ryoga sintió el cuerpo de Ranma de una manera más… directa. Basicamente le estaba pegando la piel descubierta de su pecho a la espalda… Se erizó y volvió a sangrar. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba sin ropa..

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO VES QUE ESTOY SIN ROPA! –

\- Eso ya lo noté, pero no me incomoda… de hecho me gusta verte así – le dijo intentando abrazarlo nuevamente, pero Ryoga la detuvo.

\- SI QUIERES HACERME FELIZ TRAE MI ROPA RANMA – Ryoga estaba molesto, y la pelirroja lo notó.

\- A MI NO ME GRITAS, SI QUIERES QUE LO HAGA PIDEMELO CON TERNURA – gritó ella devuelta dándole una patada en el rostro. Ryoga parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido.

Era cierto, en el fondo… muy al fondo, Ranma seguía siendo él y tenía cierto grado de control de la situación.

\- Oh mi linda florecita… por favor trae mi ropa… te estaré eternamente agradecido si lo haces – dijo tomando sus manos mientras se cubría con un cojín.

\- Eres tan dulce – soltó la pelirroja en un aura de felicidad – voy enseguida – dijo y abrió la puerta.

\- Ranma – la interrumpió haciendo que se detuviera –Si me traes un poco de agua caliente te daré un beso – dijo Ryoga y Ranma-chan se sonrojó.

\- CLARO QUE SI – gritó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Aquello era para distraer. Ahora que estaba solo, el Hibiki tomó algo de la ropa que había en su armario y se vistió. Sin Ranma era mucho más sencillo.

Le hubiese gustado ver a alguno de sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo. Aún así, estaba feliz de que al menos su madre le hubiera dejado una carta. Además era obvio que se preocupaba por él. Le había dejado la cena… aunque ya estaba más que dura. Había lavado y planchado su ropa y además le había dejado esa carta.

La comenzó a leer…

" _Mi pequeño Ryoga_ …" – en ese momento él sonrió. Le gustaba que su madre lo tratara con tanta ternura aunque el ya rondaba los veintidós años – " _Han pasado algunas cosas mientras no estuviste en casa… Blanquinegro me ha traído tus cartas y estoy feliz de que disfrutes tus viajes y ames a una chica. Tu padre finalmente hizo un buen negocio y ahora… tenemos mucho dinero. En el sobre te adjuntaré algo que te servirá para que no pases necesidades. Espero verte pronto._

 _Te ama, mamá_ "-

\- Así que los negocios de papá funcionaron al fin – se dijo a sí mismo el Hibiki y sacó un papel que tenía una enorme cantidad escrita. Era un cheque que tenía… escrito… - Cin…cinco millo… ¡SON CINCO MILLONES DE YENES! – casi se desmaya.

\- ¡QUERIDO YA ESTOY AQUÍ! – se anunció la pelirroja con la ropa y el agua que Ryoga le había pedido. El Hibiki tenía una boba cara de felicidad…

\- Por qué estás tan contentó – preguntó celosa…

\- Te lo explicaré luego, por favor dame esa tetera… - le pidió con gentileza

\- ¡NO! –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – esto ya estaba cansándolo. Ranma no se comportaba amable como Ukyo o como el resto de mujeres que le habían perseguido antes.

\- No hasta que me digas por qué estás tan feliz… ¿Acaso esa carta es de Akane?

\- Ranma… ¡¿ESTÁS BURLANDOTE DE MI?! – gritó y ella retrocedió.

\- Entonces si es de ella, dime porque diablos te gusta tanto… es decir es una gorda marimacho que siempre está molestando y que además es fea ¡YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR! –

Ryoga tenía un aura de batalla…

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA INSULTES Y QUE ESTA CARTA NO ES DE ELLA! –

\- ¿Ah no? Qué bien – dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su estado de amor abrazándolo por la espalda. En ese descuido, Ryoga aprovechó para echarle agua caliente.

Ranma "despertó" y vio que abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo al colmilludo.

\- Suéltame – susurró conteniendo su ira. El pelinegro le soltó de inmediato bastante asqueado

\- Oye Ryoga, me dirás de quien es esa carta…¿? – El Hibiki le miró sorprendido…

\- Tú… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? – Si eso era cierto, Ranma debía recordar el beso y lo que aquello significaba.

\- Esta vez recuerdo más cosas… - respondió avergonzado por su conducta. Era como si fuera otra persona, y a la vez él mismo. No podía explicarlo.

\- Es una carta de mi madre. Me dio algo de dinero – respondió con una verdad a medias.

\- Ya veo…

Hubo un silencio incómodo otra vez entre ambos. Ryoga necesitaba saber que pasaba por la mente de Ranma al estar como una chica, pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente así que insistió con la pregunta de antes…

\- Ranma, quiero que me respondas algo… pero espero que sea la verdad – dijo serio. El pelinegro lo miró. Eso solo podía significar que Ryoga iba a volver a preguntarle por Akane.

\- Ahora qué quieres saber… espero que no me vuelvas a preguntar si iré a disculparme con Akane porque ya te dije que no lo haré – bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de ella? – Ranma casi se ahoga con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Es mera curiosidad… si la quieres deberías disculparte. El orgullo no debería ser antes que el amor – dijo en una frase demasiado sabia para él.

\- Bien, si quieres hablar sobre eso, lo haré – soltó el pelinegro en un suspiro – Si quise a Akane, pero lo que pasó aquel día es imperdonable… ya estoy harto de todo eso.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

" _Era de noche en casa de los Tendo. Soun y mi padre estaban en la residencia Saotome con mamá… Nabiki había salido con Kuno y Kasumi estaba en una cita con el doctor Tofú. Solo estábamos en la casa Akane y yo._

 _Ella me había golpeado otra vez porque no quise comer su asquerosa comida y se fue molesta a su habitación. Esa no era la forma en la que esperaba pasar la velada, pero no iba a rebajarme a su nivel. Seguía comportándose como una niña inmadura y eso comenzaba a irritarme. Sinceramente no estoy seguro de desear una esposa así"_ – En ese momento Ryoga le interrumpió con un golpe…

\- Cualquier hombre en el mundo desearía estar con una diosa como Akane – bufó.

\- ¿Será que puedo continuar? –

\- Si, lo lamento,,,

" _Bien, yo estaba hambriento y no pensaba suicidarme comiendo esa espantosa comida de Akane, así que llamé al Nekohanten para pedir algo. Shampoo llegó a los minutos y ella misma me dio de comer._

 _Sabía que si Akane nos veía iba a molestarse, pero solo estaba comiendo. Era estúpido que sintiera celos de algo así… y entonces mi di cuenta_ "

Ryoga estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas increíblemente intrigado por la historia. Casi parecía una película…

" _Shampoo había agregado algo a la sopa. Algo que me hizo desearla. Era hermosa, en realidad siempre he creído que lo es, pero… esa noche ese pensamiento me llevó más allá. Estuve con ella en la sala. Esa poción que me dio no me dejaba pensar. Solo lo hice y ya…_

 _Ya conoces el resto de la historia. Akane bajó al escucharnos… y nos vio. Aún recuerdo la expresión triste de su rostro. Yo en verdad no quería hacerlo… pero ella me miraba como si yo fuera un cretino. Una basura. Shampoo se vistió y le dijo triunfante…_

 _\- Ranma ya es mío – y se fue._

 _En ese momento, yo recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente e intenté explicarle todo a Akane. Que eso no era lo que creía… que Shampoo me había manipulado con sus trucos, pero nada funcionó._

 _\- Ya eres de otra – susurró - ¡ME DAS ASCO RANMA! ¡YA NO QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!_

 _Esas palabras me dolieron. Nadie me había tratado nunca tan mal. Bueno, a excepción de ti Ryoga, pero es otro tema. Yo estaba dolido y no pensé lo que dije… solo lo escupí._

 _\- ¡SI NO QUIERES SER MI MALDITA ESPOSA MEJOR PARA MI! ¡NO QUIERO UNA ESPOSA TAN FEA Y POCO ATRACTIVA QUE NUNCA ESCUCHA LO QUE LE DIGO Y QUE ADEMAS COCINA HORRIBLE! ¡NO HAY NADA BUENO EN TI AKANE_ –"

Ryoga volvió a golpear a Ranma.

\- Eres un cretino. Ni yo te perdonaría algo así…

\- Veo que estás de su lado – gruñó sobándose el golpe

" _Ella me miró con odio en los ojos. Nunca la había visto tan enojada… y ahí lo entendí. Lo nuestro había terminado, pero fue ella quien lo quiso así._

 _\- Nuestro compromiso queda roto desde ahora Ranma Saotome… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA!_

 _\- Si eso es lo que quieres ¡BIEN! ¡POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA! – bufé. Entré a mi habitación, tomé mis cosas y me fui de allí. Akane le dijo a su familia y a mi padre lo que había sucedido y todos se volvieron en mi contra._

 _Mi padre volvió a hablarle hace solo unos días pero pasó meses enojado conmigo. Hasta Kasumi me ignora cuando me ve en la calle. Eso me dolió… pero creo que fue lo mejor._

 _En realidad no quiero casarme con alguien que nunca va a confiar en mi y en lo que le digo. Es decir, ella sabe que Shampoo es capaz de todo eso, y aún así me culpo a mí de todo. Ya no puedo… por más que lo intente. Ya no puedo amar a alguien así_ " – terminó su historia.

Ryoga le miró preocupado y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ranma le miró… estaba seguro de que Ryoga iba a golpearlo pero… ¿Es que en realidad entendía la situación?

\- Yo… sabía que no podías ser tan frió – dijo llorando – Oh Ranma… he sido un mal amigo contigo ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! – gritó disculpándose en el suelo. El pelinegro le miró con una gota en la frente…

\- No seas tan dramático… no es tan grave. Estoy seguro de que podré superar esto muy pronto – respondió y en eso tocaron el timbre…

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó Ryoga mirando por la ventana.

\- Oh no… lo había olvidado – Ranma se veía nervioso – Cuando estaba convertido en chica ordené comida chica –

\- No me digas que la que está abajo es…

\- ¡NO DEJES QUE SHAMPOO ME VEA! – gritó Ranma y se escondió debajo de la cama de Ryoga.

\- Como quieras… pero yo iré por la comida. En realidad tengo hambre – "y ahora si tengo dinero para comprarla" pensó feliz.

Con la historia de Ranma había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Un detalle que estaba pintado de rojo en su estómago…

\- Buenas noches – saludó Ryoga a la chica con una sonrisa. A ella le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos. – Oh no, olvidé esa estúpida marca – dijo sonrojado. Por un momento entendió a Ranma… esa chica era hermosa y muy persistente…

\- Ryoga ¿Cómo Shampoo estar tan ciega todo este tiempo? – dijo acercándose a su boca…

\- QU-QUE HACES DETENTE – dijo escapando adentro de la casa. Ella le siguió y dejó la comida en la mesa-

Desde arriba Ranma recordó la razón por la que estaba en la casa de Ryoga y se dispuso a salir de la cama cuando Ryoga entró desesperado y cerró la puerta.

\- Maldita sea… ¡PORQUE NO ME RECORDASTE QUE TENÍA ESTA ESTÚPIDA MARCA! – le gritó a Ranma

\- Oye ese no es mi problema… además no puedes ser desorientado y además olvidadizo… ya es demasiado – le respondió aún escondido.

En eso, la puerta fue derribada por un fuerte golpe. Shampoo apareció del otro lado con un plato de sopa en la mano, y con la otra sostenía su chui.

\- Ryoga airén ¿por qué escapar de mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose junto a él en la cama. Ryoga se tornó completamente rojo y solo pudo quedarse inmóvil…

\- Abre la boca – dijo ella. Ryoga obedeció… esa chica le daba bastante miedo y además tenía hambre. Era mejor vivir el momento. Con una sonrisa abrió la boca y Shampoo comenzó a alimentarlo con cariño…

\- ESE IDIOTA… - bufó Ranma debajo de la cama. No iba a soportar que Ryoga se quedara con la chica que había estado primero con él. No amaba a Shampoo, pero su orgullo estaba siendo lastimado y no iba a seguir tolerándolo.

\- Ranma… - soltó el Hibiki algo soprendido de lo molesto que se veía el pelinegro…

\- Shampoo por qué no te vas de aquí – dijo conteniendo los celos-

\- Ya vete, Shampoo estar ocupada… di ahhh – continuó y Ryoga abrió la boca nuevamente…

\- ¡ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO MUCHO DE ESTO NO! ¡YA VERÁS ¡! –dijo para atacarle, pero Shampoo lo miró molesta.

\- Ranma deja de molestar – bufó y de la nada sacó un balde con agua y se lo echó encima… Ranma había avanzado hasta ellos para atacar a Ryoga y también recibió el agua…

\- QUE HORROR UN GATOOOO – gritó corriendo de un lado para otro con Shampoo sobre la cabeza… - RYOGA CARIÑO AYÚDAME POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!

El Hibiki estaba sentado en la cama comiendo tranquilamente lo que quedaba de la sopa… Era un panorama bastante curioso el que estaba frente a él. Al menos así ninguna iba a molestarle…

En eso, escuchó un claro "miau" salir de la boca de la pelirroja. Ranma se quitó a Shampoo de la cabeza y la mandó a volar de un solo golpe lejos de allí.

\- Oye… vas a tener que pagar por esa ventana – gruñó Ryoga dejando su plato al lado. En eso recordó lo que sucedía cuando Ranma era una chica… - Oh no… Ale-Aléjate de mi…

\- Miaaauuuuuuu – dijo la pelirroja y saltó en el regazo de Ryoga. Él se puso nervioso…

¿Qué era eso que sentía? El estar así con Ranma, hacía que olvidara por completo que estaba solo…

Continuará….

Gracias por leer y por su reviews a guest… :3 y a los que siguen la historia! Kisus!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El secuestro de Ryoga

Había un silencio absoluto en la residencia Hibiki. Ranma chica-gato estaba felizmente acurrucada en el regazo de Ryoga y había intentado besarlo varias veces. Por supuesto él la había detenido antes de que eso pasara nuevamente.

Ya estaba harto de recibir besos únicamente de ese anormal. Quizá era tiempo de ser un poco más atrevido y besar a las chicas que estaban locas por él… alguna debía ser la indicada. Tal vez Akane… pensó poniendo una sonrisa idiota al imaginarlo.

Ranma le tomó desprevenido y volvió a besarlo. La segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas…

\- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO! – le gruñó tratando de quitárselo de encima pero ella lo abrazaba como un molusco se adhiere a una roca… - Esto no va a funcionar… Nunca había visto a Ranma actuar así, en verdad debe temerle a los gatos. Mmm… me pregunto cómo se quitará el efecto… - se dijo el Hibiki e instintivamente acarició la espalda de la pelirroja.

Como una linda gatita ella ronroneó y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Aún no se quitaba de encima y las piernas de Ryoga empezaban a dormírseles. Sujetó a la pequeña chica y la recostó en su propia cama… la misma que era suya desde niño. Cuando se conocieron en la escuela. Sonrió al recordar como detestaba a Ranma por robar sus almuerzos.

Habían pasado tantos años desde esa época, que misteriosamente, eso que lo irritaba tanto se había transformado en un grato recuerdo.

No se daba cuenta pero estaba observando a Ranma dormir. En verdad nunca se había tomado el tiempo de verle con detenimiento. Siempre estaban peleando… y cuando ella lo acosó de verdad en su forma femenina él solo pensaba en escapar y la golpeaba sin remedio. Pero ahora podía verla en todo su esplendor. En verdad el tarado era atractivo.

Por un momento pensó en Kuno y lo entendió. Era fácil confundirse… Ranma no usaba ningún disfraz, como Benny… él en verdad se transformaba en una chica.

\- Es una lástima que no seas real – dijo sin pensar – Bueno, debo buscar a una mujer verdadera para que sea mi esposa y no la encontraré aquí. Es mejor que me vaya…

Ryoga bajó a la cocina. Tardó bastante porque se había perdido. Entró a la habitación de sus padres, al baño… llegó al patio, a la habitación de huéspedes y finalmente dio con la cocina. Allí calentó un poco de agua y aprovechó de dejarle una carta a su madre agradeciéndole el dinero que le había enviado.

Volvió a su habitación. Esta vez, llegó un poco más rápido. La pelirroja seguía dormida… y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de luna que entraba desde la ventana. Las cortinas se movían suavemente dejando entrar la brisa nocturna.

Por alguna razón Ryoga sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Estaba solo en su casa con una chica… ella estaba en su habitación y dormía en su cama. No era como aquella vez en que Akane fue a visitarlo… esta vez era mucho más intimo y extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para dejar de pensar estupideces.

Sin más preámbulo avanzó decidido hacía donde estaba Ranma y le echó suavemente el agua encima. El pelinegro retomó su forma y siguió durmiendo como un bebé. Ryoga al fin pudo respirar…

\- Es mejor que me vaya… - dijo sentándose en su escritorio (que ya era muy pequeño para su forma adulta) y le escribió una nota a Ranma para cuando despertara.

" _Ranma, me fui de viaje. Espero que entiendas que no puedo estar cerca de ti mientras tenga esta maldita marca y tú te conviertas en mujer. Trataré de encontrar a ese viejo por mi cuenta y cuando esté libre de todos mis problemas volveré para retarte._

 _Ryoga Hibiki_ "

Era una nota simple pero poderosa. El colmilludo buscó sus cosas, tomó algunas provisiones y salió en un nuevo viaje en plena noche. Era mejor así… si todos estaban durmiendo ninguna chica podría verlo y la marca no iba a activarse.

Suspiró cansado. Realmente no entendía que había hecho para tener tan mala suerte.

Pasaron las horas y amanecía en Nerima. Ryoga había caminado toda la noche y estaba agotado. Se afirmaba torpemente de un bastón que llevaba para casos de emergencia…

Había rodeado la ciudad y vuelto al mismo punto, solo que no había llegado nuevamente a su casa. En realidad, estaba muy cerca del restaurante de Ukyo. Cuando se dio cuenta se asustó. Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido el día anterior y de solo pensarlo se le ponía roja la cara.

Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta y marcharse, la castaña salió a su encuentro.

\- Oh Ryoga querido… has vuelto – dijo abrazándolo. La cara de Ryoga pasó a ser de un color rojo número dos.

\- Bu-Buenos días Ukyo – respondió él algo nervioso… no quería imaginar lo que podía suceder si alguien no intervenía pronto.

\- Entra debes estar cansado y tener mucha hambre – continuó arrastrándolo adentro por la fuerza – Eres un malvado, cómo pudiste dejarme sola de ese modo, estaba preocupada por ti – decía ella concentrada en la plancha caliente frente a Ryoga. Tenía un lindo rubor en las mejillas. El Hibiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse también…

" _Quizás Ukyo es la mujer para mí. Debo hacerlo… cuando tenga la oportunidad la besaré_ " – pensó cobrando algo de valor

\- Bien Ryoga querido abre la boca – dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas y comenzando a alimentarlo. Él no se dejó de rogar. Esa atención y cariño no eran para nada comunes en su vida y debía aprovechar lo poco que se le daba de vez en cuando. Después de todo, no sabía cuánto iba a durar todo esto…

\- Cocinas delicioso Ukyo – soltó él de la nada mirándola a los ojos. Hubo un momento mágico entre ambos… Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente. El corazón de Ryoga palpitó con más fuerza, estaba a punto de besarla y….

\- RYOGA AIRÉN QUE ESTAR HACIENDO CON ESA TONTA DE LA ESPÁTULA – bufó Shampoo derribando la puerta. Últimamente destruía todas las puertas en su camino.

\- Sha-Shampoo no es lo que parece… - dijo volviendo a ponerse nervioso. Las dos chicas se miraron con furia y salieron rayos de sus ojos…

\- Veo que no importa a quien elija siempre vendrás a interponerte Shampoo –

\- Cállate boba Ryoga ser mío – gruñó ella

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues si lo quieres deberás pelear por él! – gritó la castaña y salieron a la calle a pelear.

Ryoga salió del restaurant y vio como esas dos lo ignoraban por completo y peleaban entre sí. Ahora que había comido decidió continuar su viaje.

\- Como pude hacer eso… casi beso a otro chica que no es Akane – dijo para si mismo con culpa – Oh no… mi preciosa Akane sin tan solo pudiera verte yo…

\- Hola Ryoga – escuchó a sus espaldas. Él reconocía esa voz… la reconocería a kilómetros, como un perro reconoce a la distancia a su dueño…

Aún no la veía a los ojos. Si algo había descubierto las últimas horas era que la marca se activaba cuando él veía a los ojos a la chica que estaba junto a él.

-… ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué no volteas a mirarme? – preguntó Akane intentando pararse frente a él…. - ¿Querías verme?

\- Si…yo…. Este – estaba enterrando su dedo en la pared nervioso. Su mente imaginaba como sería cuando Akane cayera victima de la marca…. Y de lo felices que estarían juntos, pero en el fondo tenía miedo. ¿Y si después de que la besaba ella volvía a la normalidad?

No estaba listo para aceptar que Akane no era el amor de su vida. Eso sería un golpe muy duro…

\- Escúchame Akane yo… - ¡Maldición! ¡La había visto a los ojos!

\- Ryoga… - dijo ella viéndolo fijamente. Se ruborizó enseguida. Nunca había notado lo guapo que era ese chico despistado.

A lo lejos Ukyo y Shampoo vieron que su Ryoga estaba hablando con otra y se lanzaron para atacarle…

\- ¡AKANE DEJA EN PAZ A RYOGA! – gritó Shampoo lanzando un chui que el Hibiki apenas pudo esquivar. Él tomó a la peliazul en brazos y sonrió nervioso por haber sobrevivido a la muerte…

De pronto vio unas espátulas pequeñas dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad. A pesar de cargar con Akane también pudo esquivarlas… aunque por poco lo alcanzan…

\- Ryoga querido que sucede… - dijo ella escondiéndose en su pecho. Ryoga sonrió estúpidamente…

" _Concéntrate Ryoga… no seas un estúpido. Pronto tendrás tiempo para estar con Akane a solas_ " – se regañó a si mismo y sujetó a la chica en sus brazos con una sola mano. Con la otra, se quitó una de las muchas pañoletas que llevaba en la cabeza, y la lanzó como una arma. Lanzó las necesarias para dejar a Ukyo y a Shampoo inmóviles contra la pared.

Las pañoletas –que ahora eran como cuchillos- estaban clavadas en las ropas de las chicas y habían sido arrojadas con tanta fuerza que no podrían salir de allí en buen rato, dándole tiempo para escapar…

\- RYOGA QUERIDO VUELVEEEE- gritó Ukyo

\- AIRÉN VOLVER CON SHAMPOO – dijo la amazona viendo como el Hibiki desaparecía sobre los techos con la menor de las Tendo en los brazos.

…..

Ryoga bajó a la chica de sus brazos como si ella fuera a romperse en algún minuto. La trataba con una infinita delicadeza… algo muy difícil para una persona brusca como él.

\- Oh Ryoga, gracias por salvarme – dijo Akane escondiéndose en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza…

" _Estoy en el cielo… debo estar soñando… ¡SOY TAN FELIZ_!" – Pensó con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tocado su cara.

\- Mi linda Akane, al fin estaremos juntos para siempre… - dijo Ryoga con lágrimas de felicidad. No sabía que podía ser tan feliz y dichoso en la vida… si alguien lo mataba ahora moriría con una sonrisa.

\- Deberías dejar de ser tan iluso… recuerda que ella solo está así de enamorada por la marca que tienes en el estómago –

\- Ranma… - susurró enojado. Akane vio a Ranma, pero no dijo nada. El pelinegro la observó. Hace muchos meses que no se veían… casi había lo linda que podía ser a veces.

\- Si quieres saber si te quieres deberías ser un hombre alguna vez en tu vida y besarla…

\- Tal vez deseo que esto se mantenga por un tiempo… ya sabes… - dijo Ryoga para molestarlo mientras apegaba a Akane a su cuerpo.

\- Escúchame cerdo apestoso… ella no te quiere así que bésala de una vez…

\- De acuerdo – dijo el Hibiki acercando sus labios a los de la chica para besarla. Cuando estaba increíblemente cerca, se detuvo.

Ella esperaba su beso con los ojos cerrados, estirando ligeramente los labios… oh no… casi se desmaya. Esto era mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Aunque deseaba con todo su ser besarla, pensó en el idiota que los veía más allá.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te da miedo? ¡Eres un gallina! – gritó solo para hacerlo sentir mal. En el fondo no quería que Ryoga la besara… aún quedaba un poco de cariño, aunque muy poco comparado con el que sintió alguna vez…

\- Ya verás Ranma Saotome yo te enseña… - En eso el Hibiki vio que Akane sujetaba algo en su mano. Debió estar allí todo el tiempo… solo que se recién se había dado cuenta – Akane ¿Qué es esto que sostienes con tanta fuerza? – preguntó. Ella le dio el papel sin oponer mayor resistencia…

\- Es una carta… - dijo Ryoga y Ranma se acercó para ver de qué se trataba… - viene de Ryugenzawa – susurró y de pronto lo recordó todo.

\- Shinnosuke – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ranma sintió una estocada en el pecho. Al parecer, Akane también lo estaba superando… eso significaba que las cosas nunca iban a volver a ser como antes. Ryoga se quedó en un estado lúgubre. Al parecer él nunca sería una opción para Akane… ni siquiera con Ranma fuera del camino.

Ella solo se podía fijar en él bajo el efecto de alguna marca o poción estúpida. Se sintió el hombre más infeliz del mundo…

Triste, tomó a Akane en sus brazos. Iba a besarla para liberarla del efecto de la marca… cuando una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negro envolvieron a los tres chicos que seguían sobre el techo.

\- RANMA MI AMOR – se escuchó a lo lejos…

\- Es la loca de Kodachi – dijo Ranma ocultándose detrás de Ryoga. La rosa negra llegó junto a ellos y vio al colmilludo a los ojos.

Ryoga estaba demasiado dolido como para recordar que cualquier mujer bonita y soltera podía llegar a enamorarse de él y al mismo tiempo convertirse en una amenaza mortal.

\- Muchacho…cuál es tu nombre – dijo ella empujando a Akane a un lado. Ranma logró atraparla para que no cayera del techo. El pelinegro miraba curioso la escena…

\- Ryoga… Ryoga Hibiki – respondió él retrocediendo. Esta era la chica que más miedo le daba hasta ahora.

\- Oh Ryoga… el nombre más hermoso del mundo – soltó abrazándolo de la nada. El Hibiki sintió un escalofrío…

\- Ranma, llévate a Akane de aquí… - dijo él preocupado. Recordaba lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la hermana de Kuno.

\- Ryoga ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado por esa otra mujer si yo estoy aquí para ti? – dijo la rosa negra con lágrimas. De la nada se sacó la capa que llevaba y se quedó vestida con un leotardo negro con una rosa roja en el pecho – No te preocupes cielo, yo me desharé de esos dos… - continuó y sacó unos bolos y se los lanzó a la peliazul.

Ranma no alcanzó a protegerla. Esta vez Kodachi había actuado demasiado rápido. Ella siguió con su ataque y esta vez el pelinegro recibió todo el impacto. Le daba la espalda a la rosa negra mientras sostenía a Akane inconsciente en sus brazos…

\- RANMA LLEVATE A AKANE DE AQUÍ… YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTO… - gritó Ryoga preocupado por la salud de su amada.

El Saotome le miró con preocupación. Sabía que Kodachi podía actuar de maneras muy extrañas. De seguro Ryoga jamás podría salir de su mansión –sin contar que era más que seguro que se perdería adentro-

De la nada, la rosa negra ex capitana del equipo de Gimnasia y ahora entrenadora de las alumnas de la escuela de chicas de la escuela San Heberek sacó una cinta y envolvió a Ryoga en ella dejándolo como un capullo…

\- Ahora que tengo lo que es mío… me retiraré – dijo ella y se llevó a Ryoga por los techos riendo…

Ranma vio como Kodachi había secuestrado a Ryoga, pero no pudo hacer nada. Más tarde iría a rescatarlo… pero no podría ir con su forma masculina.

Si Kuno Tatewaki le veía iba a atacarle y ahora Kodachi no iba a defenderlo, porque no estaba enamorada de él. Debería ir a salvarlo como la pelirroja… aunque terminara haciendo el ridículo frente a Ryoga. Era la única opción…

Suspiró cansado con Akane en los brazos.

Se sentó en el tejado donde estaba sin soltarla. Ella seguía desmayada por el fuerte golpe que Kodachi le había dado. Recordó los tiempos en que él la salvaba de todas las cosas malas que podrían sucederle… y de cómo ella lo quería.

Ahora todo eso era apenas un lindo recuerdo… sonrió algo triste. Poco quedaba de ese cariño que se habían tenido.

En eso, Ranma recordó la carta que Akane tenía en la mano. Ella aún la sostenía firmemente… parecía que aún en su inconsciencia, esa carta era como un tesoro. Él se la quitó de las manos… sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a leerla…

" _Querida Akane… a pesar de que soy una persona que olvida todo, incluso a las personas que viven conmigo, no he podido olvidarte. Sé que han pasado años desde nuestro último encuentro. Seguramente debes estar casada con tu prometido y debes ser muy feliz con él… era obvio lo mucho que se amaban._

 _Lamento ser tan atrevido y declararte mis sentimientos a pesar de que ahora eres la mujer de otro, pero… me he quedado solo. Mi abuelo ha muerto y ahora cuido solo del bosque de Ryugenzawa. Si te acuerdas de mi, por favor ven a visitarme… y si estas casada, ven con tu esposo. Yo seré feliz con tan solo verte y saber que estas feliz…_

 _Con cariño Shinnosuke de Ryugenzawa_ "

\- Ese chico en verdad está enamorado de Akane – dijo Ranma observando a la chica en sus brazos – Tendré que pedirle a Ryoga que la libere para que ella pueda ir a verlo. De seguro se siente muy solo sin su abuelo… además… yo ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre Akane… es ella quien debe decidir… Bien, será mejor que la lleve a su casa – se dijo y saltó por los techos para llegar a la casa Tendo.

…..

Ryoga aún estaba atrapado en la cinta de Kodachi y ella lo alimentaba con toda clase de platillos exquisitos de alta cocina que ella misma había preparado. Si seguía así pronto iba a volverse obeso…

\- Kodachi… podrías tal vez… ¿soltarme? – preguntó nervioso. Ella le miró y rió poniéndose una mano sobre la boca

\- Oh querido, que cosas tan graciosas dices… - respondió y salió de la habitación – Iré a traer ropa para que te quites esos harapos y estés más cómodo. Solo lo mejor para mi amado – dijo y salió. Al Hibiki le molestó un poco el comentario sobre su apariencia, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

Pasó un largo rato. Kodachi estaba tardando demasiado y Ryoga aprovechó su ausencia para tratar de quitarse la cinta de encima, pero solo parecía un torpe gusano arrastrándose por la habitación.

\- Esta chica sí que es hábil con sus armas – dijo con la cara en el piso

\- Amor mío he regresado – Kodachi traía un Kimono para hombre bastante fino. Probablemente se lo había robado a su hermano y por eso tardó tanto. Ryoga tragó saliva nervioso… - Bien es hora de que te vistas apropiadamente Ryoga querido. Si vas a ser el señor de la mansión Kuno debes verte como tal… o pero que cosas digo, ahora será la mansión Hibiki y yo seré la señora Kodachi Hibiki – decía ella con su locura habitual.

El colmilludo estaba aterrado… debía escapar de allí a como de lugar, aunque pareciera una maldita oruga pero… ¿Qué pasaba? ¡No podía moverse!

Kodachi desató la cinta que envolvía a su nuevo amado y luego comenzó a desvestirlo. Ryoga enrojeció…

\- Em… yo… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – dijo algo asustado y nervioso

\- Te di una comida especial para que nunca te marches de mi lado Ryoga cielo… ya verás que conmigo nunca pasarás ningún problema. Siempre estaré para cuidarte – respondió la pelinegra vistiendo con cariño a Ryoga. El Hibiki estaba solo en ropa interior…

La rosa negra terminó de vestirlo y se veía bastante conforme con su trabajo. Puso un espejo frente al Hibiki y él se miró. No estaba nada mal… con ese Kimono negro parecía un importante señor dueño de su propio dojo e influyente. Jamás pensó que podía llegar a lucir así.

" _Aunque ahora que tengo más dinero quizás deba pensar un poco en mí… pero, mi prioridad ahora es quitarme esta marca y después viajar a Jusenkyo para deshacerme de P-chan ahora que finalmente tengo los recursos_ " – pensó olvidando por un momento que estaba secuestrado e inmovilizado.

\- Oh Ryoga, te ves tan guapo – dijo Kodachi sentándose en sus dormidas piernas mientras le abrazaba… El chico desorientado jamás había visto a la rosa negra con detenimiento. Cuando interactuaron por primera vez ella lo usó como arma para ganar el combate contra Ranma… y la verdad lo asustaba bastante. Pero, ahora podía ver que ella era una chica muy hermosa… algo loca, pero no podía negar que era muy linda.

Además parecía tener mucho amor para darle… él sabía que Kodachi había asistido a una escuela solo para chicas y que su principal objetivo en la vida era ser la mejor en la gimnasia artística de combate, y eso la había hecho estar muy sola…

Tenían eso en común. Quizás no sería malo tener una novia como ella… dejando de lado su locura se notaba que sería una esposa dedicada, fiel y cariñosa que solo tendría ojos para él y lo trataría como a alguien especial por primera vez en su vida…

Ella se había acercado para besarlo y Ryoga aún sin poder moverse, esperaba el contacto con sus labios con los ojos cerrados. El sonrojo en su rostro era adorable…

\- KODACHI COMO PUDISTE ROBAR MI KIMONO NEGRO… ESE ES LE QUE ESTOY GUARDANDO PARA CUANDO ME CASE CON MI LINDA PELIRROJA Y CON AKANE TENDO – gritó Kuno entrando como un loco…

\- NO TE INTROMETAS HERMANO ¡ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA!

\- Y ESTE QUIEN ES… ¡COMO PUDISTE DARLE MI KIMONO MAS FINO A UN VAGABUNDO KODACHI!

\- Oye no me digas así… - gruñó Ryoga fijo como una estatua… con suerte podía mover la boca. En eso la pelinegra metió algo en la boca del Hibiki por la fuerza.

\- Lo lamento amor mío… debo enfrentarme a mi hermano por ti… pero volveré en unos momentos. Ahora solo descansa y sueña que nos unimos en un beso de verdadero amor… - dijo ella desapareciendo de su vista con Tatewaki tras de sí. De seguro pelearían como siempre en su enorme patio.

Ryoga comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y se quedó dormido. Kodachi le había dado un potente somnífero. Era claro que no saldría de allí en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Continuará…

Creo que esta vez el capitulo me quedó bastante largo, espero no les aburriera. Si no saben quien es Shinnosuke pueden ver el ova del dragón de las siete cabezas, es uno de mis favoritos...

Mil gracias por leer y por el entusiasmo de sus coments n/n me alegran el día. Saludos especiales a: luckylagart por su reviews, kisus!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Nadie te Tocará

Ranma avanzaba cautelosamente a la casa de los Tendo. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pisó ese lugar y volver a encontrarse con esos malagradecidos no le agradaba mucho.

Ninguno había querido creerle… vaya familia. ¡Si él no había sido el culpable! ¿Cómo podían creerle a Shampoo sabiendo lo astuta y tramposa que podía ser?

A esta altura daba lo mismo. Ahora debía llevar a Akane a su casa para que se recuperara del golpe y así poder liberarla de su "enamoramiento" por Ryoga. Así podría ser libre de una vez y…

Ranma miró a la chica en sus brazos mientras se detenía a un par de casas del dojo. Arriba del tejado nadie le iba a descubrir. Akane lucía muy bella cuando estaba dormida… pero, era obvio lo que iba a suceder. Jamás iba a perdonarle y él no iba a humillarse por una causa perdida. Sus vidas debían continuar. Era tiempo de despedirse para siempre de su primer amor.

El plan de Ranma era entrar sigiloso y dejar a Akane en su habitación, sin que nadie lo descubriera. Entró furtivamente a la casa, salto el tejado ágilmente, y llegó a la habitación de la chica y entonces…

\- Ranma – escuchó decir a alguien que estaba dentro de la habitación.

El pelinegro se quedó estático afuera de la ventana. Tenía a la chica en sus brazos, estaba inconsciente y la situación se podía malinterpretar de muchas formas…

\- Ka-Kasumi yo…

La castaña salió hasta la ventana y abrazó a Ranma con cariño. Él se extrañó… ¿Qué era todo eso? Hace solo unos días la misma chica lo ignoraba cuando le veía en la calle.

\- Ranma al fin has venido a disculparte… y veo que también sigues preocupándote mucho por Akane – dijo ella con dulzura – Lamento haberte ignorado de esa manera, pero tu padre nos pidió a todos que no volviéramos a hablarte hasta que te disculparas con Akane y te comprometieras otra vez con ella…

El pelinegro hervía de rabia…

"Ese viejo estúpido me las pagará… hacerme creer todo este tiempo que ellos me odiaban solo para que volviera con Akane y heredara el maldito dojo para que él no trabajara nunca… Ya verá, esta vez pienso matarlo" – pensó pero ahora debía controlarse.

Entró a la habitación de la peliazul y la dejó en la cama. Kasumi observaba todo con preocupación…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? –

\- Recibió un golpe en la cabeza… por culpa de Kodachi

\- Ya veo, ella aún te quiere y por eso te defendió – dijo la castaña

\- No, la verdad solo recibió el golpe por accidente… ella, ella ya no… - A Ranma le costaba decirlo, pero Kasumi comprendió el trasfondo de sus dichos.

\- Ella te amo mucho. Debe quedar algo de eso en su corazón – respondió para calmarlo.

En eso, el pelinegro sacó la carta que guardó en su bolsillo y se la dio a Kasumi

\- Por favor guarda esto y dáselo a Akane cuando vuelva a la normalidad…

\- ¿Le ocurrió otra cosa mala?

\- Ryoga está bajo el poder de una extraña marca, y todas las chicas se enamoran de él. Akane fue una de ellas… pero estoy seguro de que él pronto revertirá el efecto en ella… -

Kasumi sonrió

\- Ryoga debe estar muy feliz – dijo pensando en lo mucho que el Hibiki había esperado una oportunidad con Akane…

\- La verdad no…

\- ¿Eh? – Kasumi estaba confundida

\- Ryoga leyó esa carta y vio que Akane la guardaba como un tesoro… es un idiota a veces, pero no es tan tonto. Ya sabe que Akane no lo quiere en serio… - respondió

\- ¿Y de quién es la carta?

\- De Shinnosuke – contestó algo triste. Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca. Ella sabía muy bien de él…

\- El primer amor de Akane – dijo casi para si misma…

\- Si, creo que estaba preparándose para ir a verlo y… bueno, ya no quiero entrometerme más en su vida – dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana para escapar…

\- Ranma, puedes venir cuando gustes, no tengas miedo de volver… eres bienvenido en esta casa – soltó ella y en eso Soun entró agitado a la habitación

\- ¡ESCUCHÉ LA VOZ DE RANMA! – gritó abriendo la puerta de un portazo - ¡OH RANMA AL FIN ENTRASTE EN RAZON Y DECIDISTE VOLVER!

\- Solo vine a dejar a Akane… está algo lastimada –

\- ¿QUEE, QUE LE PASÓ A MI PEQUEÑA? – gritó acercándose a ver a la chica sobre la cama

\- Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, pero estará bien, ya revisé y no es algo grave… lamento lo sucedido, fue mi culpa, por favor perdónenme, debo irme – soltó el pelinegro

\- ¡ESPERA MUCHACHO NO TE VAYAS! Podemos olvidar lo que pasó… ustedes pueden volver a comprometerse y todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo el señor Tendo.

\- Yo los aprecio mucho, y también quiero a Akane, pero ella merece un esposo normal que no sea acosado ni raptado por mujeres todo el tiempo… y creo que ya encontró a alguien – respondió Ranma saliendo por la ventana – Además yo lo conozco y será un gran heredero para el dojo – terminó con una sonrisa…

\- Pero… si vuelves ella volverá a quererte – dijo Soun tratando de retener a toda costa al pelinegro…

\- Debería preguntárselo a ella… - y con eso Ranma se fue.

Kasumi y Soun lo vieron marcharse. En eso entró Genma que creyó escuchar la voz de su hijo por la casa…

\- OH DIOS MIO ESTO ES TAN TRISTE… PORQUE TENIAN QUE SER ASÍ LAS COSAS – decía el señor Tendo con la mano en los ojos llorando a mares…

\- Tranquilo, no importa si Ranma se casa o no con Akane, los Saotome siempre serán nuestros amigos y podemos seguir igual de unidos… no llores papá – le decía su hija poniendo la mano en su hombro…

\- Ese hijo testarudo, tendré que obligarlo a razonar por la fuerza… ya le di tiempo para que arreglara las cosas por si mismo, pero esta vez tendré que ser más duro con él – soltó Genma desde atrás.

\- Saotome, esto ya no es decisión suya… si mi hija quiere romper definitivamente su compromiso yo respetaré su decisión. Como dijo Kasumi, nada cambiará entre nosotros…

\- Tendo es usted tan noble – soltó llorando como su amigo…

\- Bueno, Akane es la que tendrá que decidir si perdona a Ranma ahora que él se disculpó… oh pero que tarde es, será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena – dijo Kasumi y se marchó dejando a los dos adultos solos con Akane.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de la menor de las Tendo. Ella debería decidir si le daba una segunda oportunidad a su antiguo prometido, o dejaba las cosas como estaban. Pero… primero debería volver a ser la misma, y eso solo podría suceder si Ryoga reunía el valor para besarla…

…

En la mansión Kuno, los hermanos más locos de Nerima tenían una asidua batalla campal por el Kimono negro. Kodachi iba ganando por mucho y Kuno se estaba dando por vencido…

\- No entiendo tus acciones Kodachi… cómo pudiste darle algo tan valioso a alguien que acabas de conocer – bufó el rayo desde el suelo. Ella lo había inmovilizado con la cinta

\- Tu no lo entiendes… el amor no es algo que se planifica hermano, ya deberías saberlo –

\- Pero creí que… estabas enamorada de Ranma Saotome –

\- Eso ya es historia, ahora el único para mí será Hibiki Ryoga y pienso hacerlo muy feliz… - dijo aumentando la presión de la cinta.

\- Pues si eso quieres te daré mi bendición, con la condición de que no vuelvas a darle mis cosas. Si tanto lo quieres deberías comprarle cosas solo para él y no estar robándole a tu hermano…

Kodachi parpadeó un par de veces y liberó a Kuno del mortal agarre…

\- Oh hermano tienes razón, Ryoga merece mucho más… debo hacerle Kimonos a su medida… ropa exclusiva para él… lo mejor… OHHJOJOJOJOJO – rió y se fue a buscar a su víctima dormida. Kuno la miró con una gota en la frente y enseguida se levantó lo mejor que pudo. La pelea lo había dejado exhausto… debía recostarse un momento.

…..

Cerca de allí, Ranma se debatía entre la mejor manera para rescatar a Ryoga. Al principio ir como chica le pareció mejor idea, pero… cuando era una chica la marca se activaba en él y comenzaba a hacer muchas estupideces. Por otro lado, si iba como hombre, Kuno se pondría a fastidiar si lo veía merodeando por la casa. Sería fácil de vencer, pero estaba al tanto de las trampas y múltiples cosas extrañas que había en su casa y probablemente terminaría perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Pero si iba como chica iba a acosarlo y también sería un fastidio… Kodachi le atacaría de las dos formas así que ella le daba igual. Al diablo, iría como hombre. Así podría lidiar con las cosas con la mente fría y ayudar a Ryoga, no a acosarlo aún más.

Aunque… las últimas horas tenía más control de su mente cuando estaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Como si de cierta manera su mente no se desactivara por completo, pero que va… eso no era relevante en ese momento.

Saltó la pared y se encontró dentro de la enorme mansión Kuno. Ahora lo divertido sería encontrar a Ryoga dentro de ese laberinto y…

El cocodrilo mascota de Kodachi saltó de un lado del estanque al otro empapándolo por completo.

\- Perfecto… un segundo, sigo siendo yo – se dijo al ver que no actuaba diferente aunque era una chica – Quizás solo enloquezco cuando ese cerdo está cerca… - continuó y al pensar en Ryoga se sonrojó.

" _Grandioso, al parecer si está activa esta maldición… y yo que creía que me había librado de ella y que podía actuar "normal" en este cuerpo_ " – pensó.

Era cierto. La marca del hombre más atractivo del mundo era bastante compleja. No enamoraba a las chicas mágicamente, como habían pensado hasta ese minuto. Hacía que ellas vieran lo que no habían notado en el chico… por ejemplo, ninguna había notado lo guapo que era Ryoga. O lo dulce que podía ser… o que en realidad era muy fuerte y que no lastimaba realmente a las personas por la nobleza de su corazón. La marca les hacía ver lo que ignoraban… y claro, también les daba un empujoncito amplificando estas cualidades en su mente y así se enamoraran de él.

Ese era el juego.

Por lo tanto, la chica que borraría la marca del cuerpo de Ryoga en verdad iba a estar enamorada de él. No iba a despertar la mañana después de la boda horrorizada por casarse con un extraño. Iba a estar con alguien que en verdad amara.

El viejo de la montaña podía ser una molestia, pero esta vez en verdad se había esmerado por no arruinar –tanto- la vida de ese generoso joven.

Ranma trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese cerdo malhumorado y avanzó con sigilo por esa casa que daba escalofríos. Debía ser invisible o podría encontrarse frente a frente con Kodachi… o peor… con Kuno.

Había avanzado por varias habitaciones pero estaban vacías…

\- Ryoga… Ryoga dónde estás… - decía bajito mientras abría las puertas una por una. De pronto vio un bulto inmóvil tapado en una enorme cama.

Era un bulto grande y era obvio que no se trataba de una chica. Ese podía ser el colmilludo durmiendo bajo el efecto de algún sedante o algo por el estilo. Decidió entrar silenciosamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta… no quería hacer ruido. Su plan era simplemente tomar a Ryoga y sacarlo de allí.

No estaba de humor para una pelea ese día… Solo quería marcharse de ese perturbador lugar. Avanzó hasta el bulto en la cama que estaba tapado por completo y lo sacudió un poco.

\- Ryoga… cariño… despierta… - dijo con suavidad.

La persona bajo las sábanas escuchó "Cariño despierta" y se levantó de un brinco…

\- NO PUEDE SER… ESTABA SOÑANDO CONTIGO MI AMADA PELIRROJA Y APARECISTE ANTE MI… NO TE RESISTAS Y VEN A MIS BRAZOS – gritó Kuno abrazándola fastidiosamente sin dejarla ir…

\- SUELTAME YA ESTUPIDO IDIOTA – gritó dándole un codazo en la cara…

\- Pero mi amor… si acabas de decirme cariño y estás en mi habitación – La pelirroja se sintió algo tonta. En el fondo Kuno tenía razón – No seas tímida amor mío y bésame de una vez – dijo Kuno estirando los labios a punto de tocarle…

\- KYAHHHH YA DEJAME NOOO…. RYOGA SALVAME… - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. En eso el Hibiki que estaba en la habitación de al lado escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Aún estaba bastante adormecido… y no identificaba a la dueña de la voz.

Ranma no pudo esperar a que su "príncipe" apareciera y noqueó a Kuno de una patada. Eso lo dejaría quieto al menos por un rato…

\- Ese enfermo ya me tiene harta… - dijo respirando con agitación – Debo encontrar a Ryoga y marcharme de aquí cuanto antes…

El Hibiki estaba en una cama gigantesca llena de pétalos de rosa negra. Estaba solo… Kodachi se había ido a la cocina para prepararle la cena y lo había dejado durmiendo en su habitación. Podría decirse que Ryoga estaba en el cielo. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en su pequeña tienda, prácticamente en el suelo y nunca en su vida había estado en una cama más cómoda que esa…

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto – se dijo abriendo los brazos para sentir mayor comodidad. Vio que en el techo había una foto suya y sonrió extrañado – Supongo que si ella fuera la mujer para mi jamás me engañaría… pero debo irme – continuó y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero enseguida sufrió un fuerte mareo.

El somnífero aún le hacía algo de efecto… Iba a tratar de levantarse de una vez cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Se quedó estático con miedo a que fuera Kodachi y otra vez lo inmovilizara…

\- Ranma que haces tu…

\- Oh Ryoga te extrañé tanto – dijo ella colgándose de su cuello. El Hibiki perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la cama con la pelirroja aún sobre él.

\- Te avergonzarás de esto cuando vuelvas a tu forma original – soltó Ryoga para que ella se quitara pero no lo hizo…

\- Mi forma será la que yo decida – respondió confundiendo un poco al colmilludo y trató de besarlo otra vez…

\- Espera que quisiste decir con eso… oye no hagas eso – dijo tratando de zafarse pero…

\- Ryoga querido ya vine y te traje tu… - Kodachi abrió los ojos y soltó la bandeja de golpe…

\- Oh no… esto es malo… - susurró él y vio que la pelirroja se levantaba con una expresión seria. ¿Acaso iba a pelear?

\- Espera Kodachi no es lo que crees… ella… yo… - Ryoga no encontraba las palabras para explicar ese malentendido…

\- No tienes que decirme nada más. Veo que esta horrible mujer es la culpable… Tú sucia chiquilla primero interferiste con mi amor por Ranma y ahora intentas quitarme también a Ryoga quien diablos de te crees – dijo lazando su kimono al aire para quedar nuevamente en leotardo.

\- Tú no me das miedo… Además Ryoga me prefiere a mí – dijo Ranma y se puso en posición de ataque. Ryoga estaba sentado en la cama algo curioso por la escena… nunca habían peleado por él. Al menos no de esa forma.

\- Ya verás lo que te pasará por tratar de seducir a mi Ryoga… - gritó Kodachi y le lanzó su ataque de los mil bolos. Ranma los esquivó con facilidad con el ataque de las castañas calientes. Claro, el más herido ahí fue Ryoga, que apenas podía cubrirse bajo el efecto del somnífero.

\- ¡NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR! – desafió la pelirroja…

\- Es la voz de mi cabellos de fuego – dijo Kuno entrando a la habitación – PRECIOSA ERES TÚ… - soltó tratando de abrazarla pero Kodachi le golpeó con un mazo gigante.

\- Hermano como puedes ser tan idiota… esa mujerzuela estaba sobre mi Ryoga hace unos instantes – le dijo Y Kuno se enfureció…

\- Tu ingrato vagabundo, como puedes serle infiel a mi hermosa hermana y además tratar de forzar a mi bella pelirroja contra su voluntad – soltó lanzándose para atacarle con la katana.

Ryoga le esquivó como pudo… sus reflejos no estaban al cien por ciento… pero cuando Kuno iba a golpearlo de una vez, las dos chicas le dieron una patada en la cabeza…

\- NO TE METAS CON RYOGA – gritaron al unísono dejando al rayo tirado en el suelo con estrellitas de dolor a su alrededor… el Hibiki tragó saliva. Esas chicas eran de temer… debía hacer algo.

\- PREPARATE MALVADA PELIRROJA, ESTA VEZ ACABARÉ CONTIGO – dijo Kodachi sacando de la nada un balón bomba…

\- Asi pues adelante, no te tengo miedo… - En eso, Ranma vio que Ryoga avanzaba torpemente hacia Kodachi.

\- Cariño por favor no te metas en esto, yo sé que tú eres inocente y que fue ella quien… - La rosa negra no pudo terminar de hablar. Ryoga había llegado a su lado y la tomó por la cintura.

Ranma miraba la escena más allá. Se sentía triste y celosa y trataba por todos los medios posibles de ocultarlo…

\- Ryoga cielo que es lo que vas a hacer… - preguntó la audaz gimnasta y en eso el Hibiki le tocó la mejilla para que ella volteara a verlo. Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente Ryoga la besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero dulce. No podía ser de otra manera…

El colmilludo soltó lentamente a la chica, que parecía estar en una especie de trance. En eso Kodachi parpadeó y miró a su alrededor… Era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Se tocó los labios confundida…

\- Alguien me besó – dijo para sí misma. Luego vio a su alrededor y dio con Ryoga… - Oh Ryoga… después de ese beso me he dado cuenta de la verdad – soltó en una pose dramática con los ojos llorosos… yo te quise mucho, pero aun no puedo olvidarme del amor de mi vida… Ranma sigue en mi corazón, por favor perdóname – terminó y salió corriendo de allí.

Kuno seguía inconsciente en el suelo y a nadie le importaba.

\- Bueno… Kodachi no era la chica – dijo y Ryoga y volteó a ver a Ranma. Ella lo miraba de una manera extraña. Como si estuviera furiosa y a la vez triste… - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con ingenuidad…

\- Yo me iré. No me importa lo que hagas tú – bufó avanzando a la salida…

\- Oye espera, si no voy contigo me perderé – dijo persiguiéndola. En eso Kuno despertó de la nada y volvió a tomarla como a una princesa…

\- Mi linda pelirroja no te vayas yo tengo mucho amor que darte.. – decía enterrando su nariz en los rojizos cabellos de la chica…

\- YA SUELTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA – gruñó Ranma sin poder zafarse como otras veces. Estaba molesta, y no iba a pedir la ayuda del idiota de Ryoga…

\- Ella dijo que la soltaras – soltó el Hibiki

\- TU… VEO QUE AÚN NO DESISTES DE TU AMOR POR MI LINDA CABELLOS DE FUEGO… TENDRÉ QUE LIQUIDARTE – respondió Kuno, pero de inmediato fue mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe de Ryoga. Kuno estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Ranma, pero de este golpe no podría sanar tan rápido. Hablábamos de Ryoga, el chico que está acostumbrado a partir rocas con los dedos…

\- Ya vámonos, este lugar es muy extraño – dijo tomando a la pelirroja como si fuera un saco de papas sobre su hombro y salió de allí como si nada.

Debía tener más cuidado. Las chicas en Nerima eran bastante peligrosas… y aún debía enfrentarse a dos que estaban muy enojadas con él. Y a la que más le dolía… Akane Tendo.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Kiss

Ryoga cargaba a Ranma por los techos y esta iba golpeándole la espalda para que le dejara bajar. Que se creía ese idiota, ella no era un simple bulto que se cargaba sobre el hombro así sin más…

Él ya no pudo contenerse más… si no paraba iba a quedar inválido. La chica si que pegaba fuerte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó enojando bajándola de una sola vez con brusquedad. Cuando Ryoga estaba enojado olvidaba lo frágil que podía ser el cuerpo de Ranma como chica. Solo pensaba en su rival como hombre… al menos hasta ese momento.

\- No me sucede nada ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó ella escapando a otro techo y luego bajando a la calle…

\- ARGHH RANMA ¡NO HUYAS DE MÍ! – gritó el Hibiki de vuelta. Estaban en medio de una charla… además la había rescatado de lo que él pensaba habría sido una derrota inminente ante Kodachi. Ese malagradecido… se atrevía a huir después de lo mucho que lo ayudó.

Ranma-chan no podía explicar lo que le sucedía. Como llamar a ese sentimiento de rabia y pena que se estaba acumulando en su pecho. Le parecía familiar… lo que quizás sentía hace meses cuando veía a Akane con otro chico, pero… ahora era mucho, mucho peor…

Ryoga llegó desde atrás. La pelirroja había parado de correr y se había quedado quieta cerca del campamento del colmilludo. Sus malditos pies la habían llevado hasta ahí sin que se diera cuenta…

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede? – insistió Ryoga tocándole suavemente el hombro. La chica le tomó la mano… por un momento pareció que iba a cooperar, pero luego le hizo una llave de yudo y lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furiosa…

Ryoga quedó tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse…

\- Q…Qué rayos te hice… - dijo casi sin voz…

\- Eso es lo que te mereces por idiota – gruñó ella. Luego se asustó… casi sonaba como Akane. No, no podía ser. No podía gustarle Ryoga… todo era por esa marca.

El chico trató de pararse lo mejor que pudo. La verdad Ranma nunca le había atacado con tanta fiereza y menos tomándolo desprevenido. Ahora en verdad debía estar enojado…

\- Siento haberte hecho enfadar… la verdad no sé lo que hice pero… - se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en la razón del enojo de su rival y luego pensó en algo. Ranma le había dicho que tenía podía controlar un poco mejor su mente cuando era chica, y que la marca no le afectaba tanto. Quizás lo había atacado porque seguía molesto por las estupideces que esa marca le hacían hacer.

" _Debe estar enojado porque la maldición lo obligó a saltarme encima cuando estábamos en la habitación de Kodachi. Idiota… le dije que se iba a arrepentir pero siguió sobre mí. Bueno… entiendo que esté molesto. Quizás yo también lo estaría_ " – pensó Ryoga viendo a la chica fijamente.

Ella se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó…

\- ¡Y TÚ POR QUÉ ME VES ASÍ! – gritó para disimular…

\- Escucha Ranma, entiendo que estés enojado, pero te dije varias veces que no estuvieras cerca de mi… al menos hasta que me quite la marca… -

\- ARGHH ERES UN IDIOTA ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! – gruñó nuevamente dándole una certera patada en el rostro. Antes de que bajara el pie Ryoga le tomó la pierna…

\- YA ME HABÍAS GOLPEADO NO ENTIENDO QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE… GRRR VEN ACÁ – soltó el y arrastró a la chica dentro de su tienda. Luego cerró para que nadie les espiara… debía aprender de sus antiguos errores…

Adentro el Hibiki sacó un pequeño termo con agua caliente que guardaba para emergencias. Alguien que podía ser convertido en tocino debía estar preparado…

\- Bien, quédate quieto… - dijo para echarle el agua encima, pero ella arrojó el termo lejos de una sola patada. Ryoga frunció el ceño, ahora si que estaba molesto…

\- ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! – gruñó y en eso vio que Ranma cambiaba la forma de verlo… estaba actuando bajo el efecto de la marca una vez más…

\- Te dije que yo decidiré mi forma – respondió ella acercándose…

\- Ya basta, conviértete en hombre de una vez y aléjate de mi… - soltó el ignorándola…

\- Oye a mí no me ignoras, menos después de que te besuquearas frente a mí con la loca de Kodachi mientras yo iba a rescatarte – perfecto. Ahora si sonaba igual que Akane. El chico Ranma se sentía extraño… no podía parar la situación, pero, a la vez también sentía lo que su contraparte. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida…. A veces podía dejar de estar bajo el efecto de la marca, y luego no. Pero, cuando era él mismo, seguía sintiéndose extraño junto a Ryoga por las cosas incómodas que terminaba haciendo mientras era la chica…

Era demasiado confuso para explicárselo, sobre todo a un despistado como Ryoga…

Él parpadeó un par de veces. Se había equivocado… Ranma había estado bajo el efecto de la marca todo el tiempo. Solo eran celos… horribles y peligroso celos que casi lo habían dejado parapléjico, pero en el fondo solo eran celos… pronto volvería a ser normal. Solo debía encontrar el modo de distraerlo lo suficiente para arrojarle agua caliente encima…

\- Ya entiendo… estás celosa por el beso que le di a Kodachi – soltó el volviendo a tratarla como chica. Ya sabía que Ranma no estaba ahí… al menos no totalmente.

\- … - ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado – Por supuesto que no, que estupideces dices… - refunfuñó tratando de parecer desinteresada.

Ryoga sonrió. Ranma podía ser su más grande némesis, pero era lindo verle así de sonrojado. Casi parecía una chica de verdad… oh no, estaba comenzando a verla otra vez como esa noche que se quedó en su casa. Solo era una ilusión… debía recordarlo.

No podía confundirse de ese modo.

\- Si no lo estás tal vez podrías hacerme un favor – dijo él mirándola de una manera… coqueta. Estaba probándola… sería divertido molestar a Ranma cuando volviera a la normalidad diciéndole que era un celoso sin remedio.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó ella. Aún estaba enojada… eso no se iba a quitar con facilidad…

\- ¿Podrías decirle a Shampoo que iré a visitarla en la tarde? – respondió con malicia. Era divertido ver como la expresión adorable pasaba a ser una mueca de reproche en el rostro de la pelirroja. No podía ocultar la verdad, estaba muriéndose de celos…

\- PUES SI TANTO QUIERES VERLA PORQUE NO VAS TÚ Y SE LO DICES EN PERSONA – gruñó lanzándole un zapato en la cara…

\- Ya ves… si estabas celosa – respondió el Hibiki riendo. Ella se enojó aún más…

\- Riete de alguien más – soltó enojada dispuesta a irse

\- Espera, no te enojes. Ya sabes que Kodachi no significa nada para mi – decía Ryoga algo confuso por tener que darle explicaciones a Ranma. Pero, ya sabía que si lo hacía enojar lo suficiente este podría terminar matándolo… no quería recordar nuevamente lo sucedido con la caña de pescar del amor. Era mejor apagar el fuego antes de que se dispersara…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó la pelirroja sin verle a la cara

\- Claro, claro que si… - Ryoga suspiró aliviado. Bueno, el problema estaba resuelto…

\- Dime, quién te parece más bonita, ¿Kodachi o yo? –

Él se alteró un poco con la pregunta. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Arghh ese Ranma, si en verdad hubiese sido una chica habría sido una terrible novia. Pero debía seguirle el juego… realmente no quería hacerlo enojar. Aún estaba adolorido por la llave que le había hecho hace un rato.

\- Pues la verdad… - lo pensó por un momento. Era difícil de admitir pero si pensaba que Ranma era bonita como mujer. Más que Kodachi, e incluso que…. Suspiró. Normalmente no se dedicaba a mirar con paciencia la forma femenina del idiota. Después de todo Ranma solo utilizaba ese cuerpo para molestarlo, confundirlo y arruinarle la vida. Pero si, no era fea… de eso pudo darse cuenta cuando estuvieron en su casa. Si fuera una chica real quizás…

\- ¡QUE NO VAS A RESPONDER!... YA VEO, ESTÁS DUDANDOLO MUCHO, NO NECESITAS DECIRME MÁS… - gruñó tratando de marcharse otra vez

\- Eres la chica más linda que conozco – respondió sorprendido de sus propias palabras. "Incluso más que Akane", pensaba decir, pero no pudo. Si el verdadero Ranma estaba en algún lugar, se arrepentiría, pero las estúpidas palabras salieron solas…

\- En verdad lo crees – ella aún no lo miraba a la cara… seguía dándole la espalda. Su corazón latió más rápido que antes…

\- … - Ryoga miró a otro lado nervioso. ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo con ella? - Claro… - soltó solo por decir algo. El silencio incómodo hacía estragos en su mente y en su frágil e inestable corazón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – preguntó.

Ryoga frunció el ceño. Estaba sonrojado y ya no soportaba este extraño interrogatorio… Debía hacer algo para que Ranma volviera a su forma normal o quizás… podría… No, no podía confundirse.

\- Pues, eres muy buena en las artes marciales – respondió sin más. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente… Ella endureció su mirada. Definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar…

\- Hablo de mi cuerpo – dijo señalándose. El Hibiki le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y… se erizó por completo. Recordaba que cuando Ranma se enteró de que él era P-chan, por primera vez le dio exactamente lo mismo verla completamente desnuda y ahora, era capaz de alterarlo aún vestida.

Esto estaba mal… si no se quitaba esa marca y lograba que Ranma volviera a ser el mismo desconsiderado de siempre, podría terminar encariñándose con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era muy propenso a enamorarse con solo un par de muestras de bondad…

\- Bueno tu cuerpo… este… - "¿Y ahora qué le digo" pensaba nervioso. Dio otra mirada de reojo y se le subieron los colores al rostro. Si que era hermosa… pero además de eso, tenía algo que las otras chicas que él había amado no. Ranma era sensual… era la maldita sensualidad hecha mujer, y lo peor, ella sabía usar sus atributos para conseguir lo que quería…

La pelirroja esperaba paciente la respuesta…

\- Tus ojos – respondió por fin. No podía decir algo como " _Tus enormes y suaves pechos… sobre todo cuando los cargas en mi espalda_ " o " _Tus piernas cuando te paseas en ropa interior por la casa Tendo_ " o " _lo pequeña que es tu cintura cuando la tomo entre mis manos para ayudarte_ "… No, por supuesto que no podía decir eso. Aunque en el fondo…

Ella parpadeó extrañada viéndolo fijamente. En verdad no se esperaba eso… Su Ryoga era una lindura, eso estaba claro.

\- Eres tan adorable… en serio – dijo lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo…

\- Gracias pero por favor no te sientes sobre mi… yo… - el pobre estaba a mil grados centígrados… ya no podía pensar con mucha claridad.

\- ¿Y por qué te gustan mis ojos? – preguntó otra vez. Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse?

\- Me estás haciendo muchas preguntas… por qué mejor no sales y me dejas desarmar la tienda – respondió el Hibiki para desviar un poco el tema…

\- Esta es la última pregunta, lo juro – contestó poniendo cara de chica linda

\- De acuerdo… me gustan tus ojos porque es lo único que no cambia cuando te transformas… son lo que veo para asegurarme de que sigues siendo tú – respondió sin pensar mucho en lo que decía…

" _Maldición… eso sonó tan extraño. Cuando Ranma vuelva a ser él mismo va a matarme_ " – pensó llorando de miedo…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. El pobre Ryoga ya no sabía que más a hacer para tranquilizar sus alterados nervios…

\- Ranma… - dijo y ella le miró con atención – En verdad necesito que me dejes solo un rato… yo, debo iniciar un viaje – soltó por fin

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –

\- No… pero, volveré pronto y… todo será como antes – terminó de decir con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la chica…

Sin oponer más resistencia Ranma salió de la tienda de Ryoga y le esperó bajo un árbol. Bajo la mirada de la pelirroja, Ryoga terminó de guardar todas sus cosas. En verdad necesitaba alejarse y aclarar su mente…

Había algo que le preocupaba. La marca había elegido a Ranma, y él mismo comenzaba a confundirse con ella… pero, se ponía en el lugar del chico. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo… no podía interesarse en él, menos confesarle que la marca decidió que él sería su verdadero amor.

Conocía a Ranma y sabía que enterarse de eso destruiría su orgullo y que además trataría de asesinarlo. Debía enfocarse y recordar quién era realmente la pelirroja… y que todo lo que hacía era por la influencia de la marca y no porque lo amara de verdad…

Cuando acabó de guardar todo, suspiró agotado. Ya era tiempo de irse…

\- Bueno Ranma… debo irme… y en verdad lamento todo lo que ha sucedido. Prometo que lo solucionaré – dijo dirigiéndose más al lado masculino que estaba seguro estaba en algún lugar en ese cuerpo…

\- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – preguntó ella algo triste. Maldición… se veía tan adorable actuando de forma femenina. Por qué… por qué no podía encontrar a una chica verdadera que se interesara en él de esa forma y fuera así de hermosa y fuerte.

\- Te aseguro que no… - contestó colocándose la mochila. En eso sintió que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, ocultándose en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? Torpemente puso su mano en su cintura para corresponder el abrazo… la cercanía con las chicas no era lo suyo pero, al menos estaba progresando…

En eso, ella aprovechó que estaba distraído y le dio un besito corto en los labios. Ryoga se sonrojó y sonrió… no estaba pensando las cosas. Estaba alterado y confundido y… aprisionó a la chica con sus fuertes brazos y la besó profundamente…

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí los habría visto pero, no les importaba nada…

Ella se sentía frágil y protegida bajo el firme abrazo del Hibiki. Cuando el beso finalmente se terminó ambos se vieron a los ojos. En ese momento, Ryoga vio como esos orbes azules le miraban de una forma extraña y se sintió culpable… Él no podía sentir eso…

\- Perdóname… no estaba pensando… ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME RANMA! – gritó y salió corriendo de allí… no podía contener su dramático llanto. Debía escapar lo más pronto posible y cuando estuviera curado jamás volver.

Nunca podría volver a ver a Ranma a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. Deseaba morir en ese preciso instante…

La pelirroja lo vio huir a toda velocidad y aunque deseaba seguirle no pudo. No había querido admitirlo, pero la batalla contra Kodachi la había dejado agotada y maltratada. Lo mejor sería ir a casa… con su madre. No, estaba demasiado alterada para ir con ella… quizás lo mejor sería visitar a los Tendo.

…..

Pasaron las horas. Ryoga ya estaba internado en las montañas sin saber –como siempre- a dónde rayos se dirigía. Solo tenía un objetivo y era encontrar a ese viejo mañoso de una vez… y ya tenía un plan para atraerlo… Mucha, mucha comida deliciosa que de seguro no iba a poder resistir…

Ranma-chan por su parte estaba en la casa de los Tendo. Solo estaban ella y Kasumi… los demás no se veían por ningún lugar.

\- Oye Kasumi ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Mi padre y el tío Genma acompañaron a Akane a ver al doctor Tofu… ella ya despertó. Tenías razón, fue solo un golpe… - en eso la castaña observó que Ranma estaba sucia y con huellas de batalla…

\- ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño… te ves algo cansada? – le dijo con dulzura…

\- Gracias, solo será un momento… tengo que irme pronto… - respondió ella. Deseaba seguir a Ryoga… quería estar cerca de él.

\- No hay problema, le diré a los demás que viniste – dijo la mayor de las Tendo y desapareció en la cocina. Ranma estaba feliz, en verdad extraña el cariño con el que la trataba Kasumi, y en el fondo también extrañaba la casa… pero, ahora solo podía pensar en seguir a Ryoga en su viaje.

Ranma se dio una ducha con agua caliente y volvió a ser el mismo. Se sentía tan extraño… tenía la sensación de que había pasado algo muy grande entre Ryoga y él, pero no podía recordarlo.

Su mente bloqueaba el recuerdo de los besos, pero extrañamente dejaba los demás. Claro, el pobre no lo sabía y solo podía recordar que el Hibiki había terminado corriendo en dirección a las montañas llorando a mares… De verdad quería ayudarlo. Eran amigos después de todo…

Esa marca era el problema.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Quería hacerle a Kasumi una pregunta importante… estaba confundido, y necesitaba aclarar al menos una parte de sus sentimientos…

\- Ranma, ya saliste, que bueno… te preparé algo para tu viaje – dijo ella entregándole un paquete pequeño. El pelinegro sonrió…

\- Oye Kasumi… cuando Akane despertó… ¿Recordaba lo que había sucedido? – preguntó algo preocupado

\- Si, y tenías razón… estaba desesperada por buscar a Ryoga. Por eso nuestro padres decidieron llevarla con el doctor… si iba sola se escaparía para encontrar a ese agradable muchacho – contestó ella tan ingenua y dulce como siempre…

\- Ya veo… por favor traten de que no salga de aquí… yo iré a ayudar a Ryoga – terminó de decir Ranma y salió corriendo de allí. Kasumi se cubrió la boca con la mano… Ranma en verdad se veía preocupado esta vez…

….

El Hibiki por su parte estaba cocinando todas las provisiones que tenía con la esperanza de atraer a ese condenado viejo que tantos problemas le había causado. Esta vez el daño era demasiado grave… Por su culpa estaba confundido. Demasiado confundido… ¡Se estaba encariñando con su mejor amigo! ¡Con su rival! Arghh viejo estúpido iba a pagárselas todas juntas….

Cerca, como por un instinto animal… Ranma había encontrado a Ryoga. Siempre le llamaba la atención lo fácil que le era encontrarlo, aún sabiendo que podía estar en cualquier parte de Japón o incluso del mundo. Tal vez había tenido suerte porque Ryoga parecía haber montado su campamento hace horas…

Estaba concentrado cocinando, y no se había percatado de su presencia. Él seguía como un chico, y se escondió detrás de unos árboles…

Había sentido una presencia extraña. Quizás Ryoga esperaba a alguien y por eso cocinaba tanta comida…

"Ese idiota… y yo preocupándome por él" – pensó el pelinegro imaginando que el colmilludo esperaba a un gran número de chicas aprovechándose de su tonta marca. En eso, un viejo desarreglado salió de entre los arbustos…

Al instante Ryoga lo atacó. Claro, no para matarlo y con algo más de cuidado que cuando atacaba a Ranma o a cualquier otro…

\- USTED VIEJO SIN VERGÜENZA ME LAS VA A PAGAR DE UNA VEZ… - gruñía mientras le apretaba el cuello furioso…

\- Muchacho pero que es lo que te sucede… - respondía el anciano tratando de respirar…

\- POR SU CULPA ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDO Y ADEMÁS HE TENIDO HORRIBLES PROBLEMAS POR SU ESTÚPIDA MARCA… ¡QUITEMELA DE UNA VEZ! – gritaba perdiendo la paciencia…

\- Lo lamento, ya te dije que la única forma de quitar la marca es que te cases con la mujer que escogió el destino…

" _Vaya, esto se pone interesante_ " –pensaba el pelinegro desde el árbol intrigado por la escena…

\- ESO NO PUEDE SER… NO ME INTERESA LA MANERA, QUITEME ESTA COSA O VOY A MATARLO – amenazó el Hibiki esta vez mucho más serio.

\- YA BASTA – dijo el anciano dándole un golpe con una pluma muy pequeña pero que dejó de inmediato inmóvil a Ryoga. Ese viejo tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga…

\- ¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME HIZO AHORA! – gruñía Ryoga tratando de moverse pero le era imposible… era como si estuviera atado a algo invisible…

\- Te hice una marca con mi pluma más fuerte, la pluma de la tinta invisible que puede inmovilizar enemigos sin que se den cuenta… -

\- ARGHH YA VERÁ… VOY A MATARLO… ¡LO MATARÉ! – gritaba inútilmente el colmilludo viendo como el viejo comenzaba a comerse su comida…

\- Ahora que estás más tranquilo explícame por qué estas tan molesto… - continuó el viejo bebiendo un poco de la sopa que Ryoga había cocinado.. – Oh, está deliciosa, eres muy buen cocinero…

\- NO SE BURLE DE MI Y YA SUELTEME VIEJO EMBUSTERO –

\- Muchacho, te di una marca que te ayudaría a encontrar a tu amor verdadero… dime, ¿ya besaste a alguna chica?

Ryoga se sonrojó. La verdad no quería responder a eso… pero debía hacerlo. No podía moverse así que, solo le quedaba hablar…

\- Si – soltó ya resignado a su situación…

\- A cuantas… - insistió el viejo ahora comiendo pescado asado…

\- A dos… - respondió cabizbajo 

" _Ryoga ya había besado a alguien antes de Kodachi… ya veo, ese tarado está ocultándome cosas_ " – pensó nuevamente Ranma desde el árbol

\- ¿Solo a dos? Vaya, si que eres tímido – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa

\- YA LE DIJE QUE NO SE BURLE DE MI… - gruñó volviendo a enojarse. Si se pusiera soltar ese viejo hablador ya estaría muerto…

\- No entiendo por qué estas tan molesto. Esta es la única forma en que alguien tan tímido como tú podría encontrar a una esposa… - dijo bebiendo más sopa – No me digas que ya encontraste a la chica que escogió la marca. Ya veo, así que es eso…

\- QUITEME ESTA ESTUPIDA MARCA… SE LO RUEGO… - Ryoga ya estaba a punto de llorar…

\- Lo lamento muchacho, esa marca solo se borrará cuando te cases con ella… ¿Es que acaso es muy fea y por eso no te gusta?

\- No es eso… es hermosa, fuerte… y todo lo demás pero… ¡NO PUEDO CASARME CON ELLA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

\- Si es hermosa y fuerte no veo la razón por la que la rechaces… dudo que esté casada o comprometida. La marca solo se activa en chicas solteras – continuó el viejo…

\- ARGHH USTED NO LO ENTIENDE…. NO PUEDO CASARME CON ELLA PORQUE ELLA NO ES… ES DECIR…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – insistió el anciano intrigado

\- ELLA NO ES UNA CHICA –

Ranma abrió los ojos impactado. Cuando Ryoga dijo eso… los recuerdos de todos los besos llegaron a su mente como una revelación… y el último, sobre todo el último…

\- Eso es imposible… - contestó el viejo… - La marca solo se activa con chicas reales…

\- Él se transforma en una chica… por completo pero… No lo es. No es una chica – respondió angustiado…

\- Ya veo… los estanques de Jusenkyo – soltó sin más

\- DEBE AYUDARME A DESHACERME DE ESTO PORQUE YO…. ARGHH MALDITA SEA – gruñó dándole un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a una roca que explotó en mis pedazos. Al fin podía moverse otra vez…

\- Empieza a gustarte… ¿no es así? –

-… - el silencio de Ryoga respondió por él. Ranma lo miraba desde el árbol. Él también estaba demasiado confundido… Era mejor que se marchara.

En eso, el Hibiki sintió que había alguien más con ellos. Y se decidió a seguirlo…

Continuará…

Kisus y saludos especiales a: Luckylagart


End file.
